Empire of storms
by Mary Andrew
Summary: Mientras los reinos de Erilea se van fracturando a su alrededor, los enemigos deberán convertirse en aliados si Aelin desea mantener a los que ama alejados de caer en las fuerzas oscuras listas para reclamar su ntinuación de Reina de las sombras
1. sinopsis

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Sinopsis**

"Una lucha por su trono. Una guerra contra la oscuridad".

El largo camino hacia el trono apenas ha comenzado para Aelin Galathynius.

Lealtades se han roto y comprado, amigos se han perdido y ganado, y aquellos que poseen magia se encuentran en contra de los que no.

Mientras los reinos de Erilea se van fracturando a su alrededor, los enemigos deberán convertirse en aliados si Aelin desea mantener a los que ama alejados de caer en las fuerzas oscuras listas para reclamar su mundo. Con la guerra cerniéndose sobre todos los horizontes, la única posibilidad de salvación está en una búsqueda desesperada que puede marcar el fin de todo lo que es querido para Aelin.

El viaje de Aelin desde Asesina a Reina ha fascinado a millones en todo el mundo, y en esta quinta entrega dejará a los fans sin aliento.

 _¿Tendrá Aelin éxito en mantener su mundo desde los fragmentos, o todo se derrumbará abajo?_

* * *

*Como lo prometí este es el 5to libro de esta saga.

*Publique el ultimo capitulo del anterior libro, la sinopsis y un capitulo de este libro como un regalo de mi para ustedes por mi cumpleaños.

 ***Advertencia:** los que lean y terminen este libro lloraran, gritaran, maldecirán mil veces, la amaran, querrán matar a varios personajes pero siempre llegaran a una conclusión nunca es culpa del libro sino de la escritora y esperaran aneladamente otro libro de la saga.


	2. Anochecer

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Anochecer**

Los tambores habían sonado a través de las dentadas colinas de las Montañas Negras desde la puesta del sol.

Desde el afloramiento rocoso en el que su tienda de guerra se agitaba con el viento, la Princesa Elena Galathynius había monitoreado el ejército del enemigo toda la tarde mientras limpiaba a través de esas montañas en olas de ébano. Y ahora que el sol tenía tiempo que se fue, las hogueras del enemigo brillaban sobre las montañas y valles debajo como una sábana de estrellas.

Tantos fuegos, tantos, comparados con aquellos ardiendo de su lado del valle.

Ella no necesitaba el don de sus oídos Hada para escuchar las oraciones de su ejército humano, algunas habladas y otras en silencio. Ella misma ofreció algunas en las horas pasadas, aunque sabía que no iban a ser contestadas.

Elena nunca había considerado que podría morir, nunca consideró que iba a ser tan lejos de las tierras verdes de Terrasen. Que su cuerpo podría no ser quemado, sino devorado por esas bestias del ser oscuro.

No iba a haber una señal o marca que le indicara al mundo donde la Princesa de Terrasen había caído. No iba a haber ni una marca, nada ninguno de ellos.

—Necesitas descansar—le dijo una voz madura y masculina, desde la entrada de la tienda atrás de ella.

Elena miró sobre su hombro, sobre su pelo suelto plateado, colgando de la piel y capas de su armadura. Pero la mirada penetrante de Gavin estaba ya puesto en los dos ejércitos extendiéndose bajo ellos. En esa estrecha marca negra de demarcación, que muy pronto sería cruzada.

A pesar de toda su charla de descanso, Gavin no se había quitado su armadura al entrar a su tienda hace horas. Sólo hace unos minutos sus líderes de guerra habían finalmente salido de la tienda, sosteniendo mapas en sus manos y ni una pizca de esperanza en sus corazones. Ella lo podía sentir en ellos, el miedo. La desesperación.

Los pasos de Gavin crujieron en la tierra rocosa y seca mientras se aproximaba su solitaria vigilante, en silencio gracias a sus años recorriendo la selva del Sur.

Elena una vez más observó los interminables fuegos del enemigo.

—Las fuerzas de tu padre aún pueden lograrlo—dijo él ásperamente.

La esperanza de un tonto. Su inmortal audición había escuchado cada palabra de las horas de debate dentro de la tienda detrás de ellos.

—Este valle es ya una trampa de muerte—dijo Elena.

Y ella los había guiado a todos ahí.

Gavin no le contestó.  
—Llegado el amanecer —continuó—Todo será manchado de sangre.

El líder al lado de ella siguió en silencio. Tan raro, de Gavin, ese silencio. Ni un parpadeo de esa indomable fiereza brilló en sus ojos abiertos, y su larga cabellera café colgaba. No podía recordar la última vez que tomaron un baño.

Gavin se giró hacia ella con esa mirada evaluadora que la había conquistado desde el momento que lo conoció por primera vez en el salón de su padre años atrás. Vidas atrás.

Tan diferente tiempo, tan diferente mundo, cuando las tierras habían estado llenas de cantos y luz, cuando la magia no había comenzado a crecer en la sombra creciente de Erawan y sus soldados demoniacos. Se preguntaba cuando tiempo Orynth aguantaría una vez la masacra de aquí del Sur terminara. Se preguntaba si Erawan destruiría primero el palacio brillante de su padre, o si quemaría la librería real, quemaría el corazón y conocimiento de una eternidad. Y luego quemaría a su gente.

—El amanecer está a horas aún—dijo Gavin, pasando saliva—Su ciente tiempo para ti para in- tentarlo.

—Nos van a hacer pedazos antes de que podamos despejar los caminos...

—No nosotros. Tú—la fogata iluminando su rostro en un parpadeante alivio— Sólo tú.

—No abandonaré a esta gente—sus dedos encontrando los de él—O a ti.

El rostro de Gavin no se inmutó.

—No hay forma de evadir el mañana. O el baño de sangre. Escuchaste lo que el mensajero dijo, sé que lo escuchaste. Anielle es un matadero. Nuestros aliados del norte se han ido. El ejército de tu padre está demasiado lejos. Todos moriremos antes de que el sol esté arriba de nosotros.

—Todos moriremos algún día de todos modos.

—No—Gavin estrujo su mano—Yo moriré. Esas personas ahí abajo, ellos morirán. Ya sea por espada o tiempo. Pero tú...—su mirada se dirigió a sus orejas puntiagudas, la herencia de su padre—Tú podrás vivir por siglos. Milenios. No tires eso a la basura por una ya perdida batalla.

—Pre ero morir pronto mañana que vivir por cientos de años con la vergüenza de un cobarde.

Pero la mirada de Gavin estaba puesta de nuevo en el valle. En su gente, la última línea de defensa contra la horda de Erawan.

—Ponte detrás de las líneas de tu padre—le dijo—y continúa la pelea desde ahí.

—No será de ningún uso—tragó pesadamente.  
Lentamente, Gavin le miró. Y después de todos estos meses, de todo este tiempo, ella confesó.

—El poder de mi padre comienza a fallar. Está cerca ya, unas décadas de perecer. La luz de Mala se atenúa dentro de él con cada día que pasa. No podrá enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Erawan y ganar. —Las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que ella se embarcará en esta misión condenada "Mi sol se está poniendo, Elena. Debes encontrar un camino donde asegurar que el tuyo aún se levante.

—¿Y escogiste este momento para decírmelo? —el color de la piel del rostro de Gavin se había ido.

—Elijo ahora, Gavin, porque no hay esperanza para mí tampoco, ya sea si huya hoy o pelee mañana. El continente va a caer,

Gavin se acercó hacia las docenas de tiendas en el a oramiento. Amigos de él.

Amigos de ella.

—Ninguno de nosotros va a salir de aquí mañana—dijo él.

Y fue la forma en la que sus palabras quebraron, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron, que le hicieron acercarse a sus manos una vez más. Nunca, ninguna vez en todas sus aventuras, en todos los horrores que habían soportado juntos, le había visto llorar.

—Erawan ganará y dominará estas tierras, y todas las demás, eternamente—Gavin susurró.

Los soldados se movieron en las tiendas debajo. Hombres y mujeres, murmurando, jurando, llorando. Elena observó la fuente de su terror, por todo lo largo a través del valle.

Uno por uno, como si una grande mano de oscuridad los barriera, los fuegos del campamento del ser oscuro se apagaron. Los tambores latieron aún más fuertes.

Él había llegado al fin.  
Erawan mismo había llegado para ver la última lucha del ejército de Gavin.

—No van a esperar hasta el amanecer—dijo Gavin, una mano extendiéndose hacia donde Damaris estaba envainada a su lado.

Pero Elena tomó su brazo, ese músculo fuerte como granito debajo de su armadura.

Erawan había venido.

Tal vez los dioses aún estaban escuchando. Tal vez la fiereza del alma de su madre los había convencido.

Elena tomó el rostro salvaje de Gavin, ese rostro que había llegado a amar sobre todos los demás. Y le dijo

—No vamos a ganar esta batalla. Y no vamos a ganar esta guerra.

Su cuerpo tembló ante la resistencia de ir a donde sus líderes de guerra, pero él le dio ese respeto de escucharla. Siempre se habían dado eso mutuamente, lo habían aprendido a la difícil.

Con su mano libre, Elena giró sus dedos en el aire entre ellos. La magia en sus venas ahora bailaba, de amas a agua a vid a hielo. No un abismo eterno como el de su padre, pero un versátil y ágil don de magia. Dado por su madre.

—No vamos a ganar esta guerra— repitió Elena, el rostro de Gavin radiante en la luz de su incesante poder—Pero podemos retrasarla por un momento. Puedo llegar al otro lado del valle en una hora o dos—volvió sus dedos un puño, cortando su magia.

—Lo que buscas hacer es una locura, Elena—le dijo Gavin, frunciendo sus cejas— es un suicidio. Sus tenientes te van a atrapar antes de que puedas deslizarte a través de sus líneas.

—Exactamente. Van a llevarme justo ante él, ahora que ha llegado. Me considerarán su valioso prisionero, no su asesina.

—No—sonada cómo una orden y una súplica al mismo tiempo.

—Mata a Erawan, y sus bestias entrarán en pánico. Lo su ciente para que las fuerzas de mi padre lleguen, para que se unan con lo que quede de las nuestras, y rompan las fuerzas del enemigo.

—Dices "Mata a Erawan" como si fuera una fácil tarea. Él es un Rey del Valg, Elena. Incluso aunque te llevarán ante él, te tendría bajo su poder incluso antes de que hagas un movimiento.

Su corazón se encogió, pero aun así forzó las palabras fuera de sus labios.

—Es por eso que...—no podía detenerse en sus labios temblorosos—Es por eso que necesito que vengas conmigo, en lugar de pelear con tus hombres.

Gavin sólo le siguió mirando.

—Porque necesito...—lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—Te necesito como una distracción. Necesito que me compres tiempo para pasar por sus defensas internas. —Justo como la batalla de mañana les iba a comprar tiempo.

Porque Erawan iría tras Gavin primero. El guerrero humano que había sido un bastión contra las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro por tanto tiempo, quien había peleado contra él cuando ningún otro podía... el odio de Erawan hacia el príncipe humano era sólo comparado contra el mismo odio que tenía hacia el padre de Elena.

Gavin la estudió por un largo momento, entonces con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—No se le puede matar, Elena. Escuchaste al oráculo de tu padre decirlo.

—Lo sé—asintió ella.

—E incluso si lográramos contenerlo, atraparlo... —Gavin consideró las palabras—Sabes que sólo estamos moviendo la guerra hacia alguien más –a quien sea que gobierne estas tierras algún día.

—Esta guerra—dijo con calma—es sólo el segundo movimiento de un juego que ha estado siendo jugado desde aquellos antiguos días a través del mar.

—Vamos a detenerla para que alguien más la herede si él escapa. Y no va a salvar a esos soldados de ser asesinados mañana.

—Si no actuamos, no va a haber nadie que herede esta guerra—dijo Elena. La duda brillaba en los ojos de Gavin—. Incluso ahora—prosiguió ella—nuestra magia está fallando, nuestros dioses nos abandonan. Huyen de nosotros. No tenemos aliados Hadas fuera de esos en las fuerzas de mi padre. Y su poder, como el nuestro, está desvaneciéndose. Pero quizás, cuando ese tercer movimiento venga... tal vez los jugadores en nuestro juego sin terminar serán diferentes. Tal vez será un futuro en donde Hadas y humanos pelean lado a lado, unidos en poder. Tal vez encontrarán una forma de terminar esto. Así que vamos a perder esta batalla, Gavin—dijo—nuestros amigos morirán en ese campo de batalla al venir el amanecer, y lo vamos a usar como nuestra distracción para contener a Erawan para que Erilea pueda tener un futuro.

Los labios de Gavin se tensaron, sus ojos color zafiro, abiertos.

—Nadie debe saberlo—ella dijo, su voz quebrándose—. Incluso si tenemos éxito, nadie debe saber qué hicimos.

La duda se re ejaba en las líneas de su rostro. Ella apretó su mano aún más fuerte. —Nadie, Gavin.

La agonía se notaba en su rostro. Pero asintió.

Mano en mano, miraron hacia la oscuridad revistiendo las montañas, los tambores retumbantes del ser oscuro sonando como martillos en hierro. Muy pronto, esos tambores iban a ser ahogados en gritos de soldados muriendo. Muy pronto, los campos del valle iban a estar bañados en ríos de sangre.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, necesitamos irnos ahora—dijo Gavin, su atención de nuevo puesto en las tiendas cercanas. Sin despedidas. Sin últimas palabras—Le daré la orden a Holdren para liderar mañana. Él sabrá que decirle a los demás.

Ella asintió, y fue con firmación su ciente. Gavin soltó su mano, dirigiéndose a la tienda más cercana a la de ellos, a donde su querido amigo y más leal líder de pelea estaba de seguro aprovechando lo mejor que podía sus últimas horas con su nueva esposa.

Elena giró sus ojos lejos antes de que los hombros de Gavin empujaran a través de las pesadas mantas.

Miró sobre los fuegos, a través del valle, a la oscuridad puesta en el otro lado. Podía jurar que le miraba de vuelta, que escuchaba las miles de piedras mientras las bestias del ser oscuro a filaban sus garras venenosas en ellas.

Levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo bañado de humo, las columnas de humo separándose por un latido para revelar una noche salpicada de estrellas.

El Líder del Norte parpadeó de vuelta a ella. Tal vez su último regalo de Mala a estas tierras, en esta era, al menos. Tal vez un gracias a Elena misma, y una despedida.

Porque para Terrasen, para Erilea, Elena caminaría hacia la eterna oscuridad acechando a través del valle para comprarles a todos una oportunidad.

Elena mandó una última plegaria en un pilar de humo levantándose del suelo del valle para que los no nacidos, lejos de esta noche, herederos de una carga que podría salvar o consumir Erilea, le pudieran perdonar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

*Estaré publicando 3 veces por semana. Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 1

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 1**

La respiración de Elide Lochan quemó su garganta con cada jadeo inhalado mientras cojeaba hasta el bosque empinado en la colina.

Debajo de las hojas empapadas que cubrían los suelos de Oakwald, las sueltas piedras grises hacían una pendiente traicionera, los imponentes robles estirándose demasiado alto por encima de ella como para agarrar las ramas que caían por abajo. Haciéndole frente a la potencial caída aprovechando la velocidad, Elide pasó por encima del borde de la escarpada cumbre, su pierna hormigueando de dolor cuando se dejó caer de rodillas.

Las colinas arboladas rodaron en todas direcciones, los árboles como barrotes de una jaula sin n.

Semanas. Habían pasado semanas desde que Manon Blackbeak y las Trece la habían dejado en este bosque, la Líder del Ala ordenándola que se dirigiera hacia el norte. Para encontrar a su reina perdida, ahora ya adulta y poderosa y también para encontrar a Candy White, quienquiera que fuese, así Elide pudiera pagar la deuda que le debía la vida de Kaltain Rompier.

Incluso semanas más tarde, sus sueños estaban plagados de esos momentos finales en Morath: los guardias que habían intentado arrastrarla para ser implantada con la descendencia Valg, la completa masacre de la Líder del Ala hacia ellos, y Kaltain Rompier en su último acto –tallando la extraña, oscura piedra que había sido cosida en su brazo y ordenándola a Elide que se la llevara a Candy White.

Justo antes de que Kaltain volviera a Morath una ruina humeante.

Elide puso una sucia y temblorosa mano en la dura protuberancia metida en su bolsillo de pecho de cuero volante que todavía llevaba. Podría haber jurado sentir un tenue palpitar que se hizo eco en su pie, un contra latido de su propio corazón acelerado.

Elide se estremeció en la luz del sol acuosa que goteaba a través del verde dosel. El verano pesaba sobre el mundo, el calor ahora lo suficientemente opresivo que el agua se había convertido en lo más preciado.

Había sido así desde el principio –pero ahora su día entero, su vida, giraba alrededor de ello.

Afortunadamente, Oakwald estaba plagado de corrientes después de la última de las nieves de las montañas que se derritió corriendo como serpientes de las cimas. Por desgracia, Elide había aprendido de la manera difícil sobre qué agua beber.

Tres días atrás, había estado a punto de morir con vómitos y fiebre después de tragar agua de una charca estancada. Tres días atrás, sufrió de temblores tan gravemente que pensó que sus huesos se agrietarían. Tres días atrás, lloró en silencio por la desesperación triste de que iba a morir aquí, sola en este bosque sin n, y nadie lo sabría.

Y a pesar de todo, esa piedra en el bolsillo del pecho vibraba y latía. En sus febriles sueños, podría haber jurado que le susurró, que le cantaba canciones de cuna en idiomas que no creía que las len- guas humanas podían pronunciar.

No había oído de eso, pero todavía se preguntaba. Se preguntaba si la mayoría de seres humanos habrían muerto.

Se preguntaba si portaba un don o una maldición hacia el norte. Y si esta Celaena Sardothien sa- bría qué hacer con él.

Dile que puedes abrir cualquier puerta, si tienes la llave, Kaltain había dicho. Elide a menudo estu- diaba la piedra negra iridiscente cuando se detuvo para un necesario descanso. Ciertamente, no se parecía a una llave: áspera-cortada, como si hubiera sido cortada de un trozo más grande de piedra. Tal vez las palabras de Kaltain eran un enigma que tenía un significado solo para su destinatario.

Elide se descolgó la mochila demasiado ligera de los hombros y abrió la tela de lona. Se había que- dado sin alimentos hace una semana y empezó a hurgar en busca de bayas. Todas ellas eran ajenas, pero un susurro de una memoria de sus años con su niñera, Finnula, le habían advertido frotarlas en la muñeca primero, para ver si producía alguna reacción.

Muchas veces, además de una gran parte del tiempo, lo hacían.

Pero de vez en cuando se topaba con un arbusto ácido con las correctas, y se había saciado a sí misma antes de llenar la mochila. Buscó en el interior de la lona de colores rosa y azul, Elide exca- vando por el último puñado, envuelto en una camisa de repuesto, la blanca tela manchada ahora de rojo y púrpura.

Un puñado, que debía durar hasta que encontrara su próxima comida.

El hambre roía en ella, pero Elide comió solo la mitad. Tal vez encontraría más al avanzar antes de detenerse para pasar la noche.

No sabía cómo cazar y el pensamiento de capturar a otro ser vivo, de romper su cuello o golpear su cráneo con una roca... Todavía no estaba tan desesperada.

Tal vez ella no era una Blackbeak después de todo, a pesar de la línea de sangre oculta de su madre.

Elide lamió sus dedos para limpiar el jugo de la baya, la suciedad y todo, y jadeó cuando se puso de pie con las piernas tiesas, doloridas. No duraría mucho tiempo sin la comida, pero no podía arries- garse a aventurarse en un pueblo con el dinero que Manon le había dado, o hacia cualquiera de los fuegos de los cazadores que vio estas últimas semanas.

No, ella había visto su ciente de la bondad y misericordia de los hombres. Nunca olvidaría como esos guardias la miraron de forma lasciva hacia su cuerpo desnudo, porqué su tío la vendió al Du-que Perrington.

Haciendo una mueca, Elide echó su mochila sobre los hombros y con cuidado anduvo hacia la pen- diente de la colina alejada, abriéndose paso entre las rocas y raíces.

Tal vez dio un giro equivocado. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo habría cruzado la frontera de Terrasen, de todos modos?

¿Y cómo encontraría alguna vez a su reina, a su corte?

Elide alejo estos pensamientos, manteniéndose en las sombras oscuras y evitó las manchas de luz solar. Solo la pondrían más sedienta, más caliente.

Encontrar agua, tal vez era más importante que buscar bayas, antes de que la oscuridad llegara.

Llegó al pie de la colina, suprimiendo un gemido ante el laberinto de madera y piedra.

Parecía que ahora se encontraba en un arroyo seco encaminado entre las colinas. Torcía bruscamente hacia delante –hacia el norte. Un suspiro la sacudió. Gracias Annieth. Al menos la Señora de las Cosas Sabias no la había abandonado aún.

Habría seguido el cauce del río durante el tiempo que fuera posible, permaneciendo en el norte, y entonces...

Elide no sabía qué sensación, exactamente, se levantó en ella. No olía o veía u oía, por nada más allá de la pudrición de la marga y la luz del sol y las piedras y el susurro de las hojas altas por encima que estaban fuera de lo común.

Pero lo había. Como un hilo en un gran tapiz que la había enganchado, encerrando su cuerpo.

El zumbido y crujido de la selva guardaron silencio un instante después.

Elide escaneó las colinas, el lecho del río. Las raíces de un roble alto de la colina más cercana sobresalían por un lado de la pendiente cubierta de hierba, proporcionando una mata de madera y musgo sobre el arroyo muerto. Perfecto.

Fue cojeando por ello, dañando su pierna herida, las piedras estrepitosas y desgarradoras en sus tobillos. Ella casi podía tocar las puntas de las raíces cuando el primer boom ahuecado se hizo eco.

No un estruendo. No, ella nunca olvidaría éste sonido en concreto, también, persiguiendo sus sueños tantos despiertos y dormidos.

El batir de poderosas alas correosas. Wyverns1.

Y tal vez lo más mortal: brujas Ironteeth2 que los montaban, con los sentidos tan agudos y afinados como sus monturas.

Elide se lanzó a por la saliente de raíces gruesas cuando los aleteos se acercaban, el bosque silencioso como un cementerio. Piedras y palos rotos en sus propias manos, las rodillas golpeando la tierra rocosa que se apretaba en la ladera y escudriñó la cubierta a través del entramado de raíces.

Un latido –entonces el otro ni siquiera fue un latido después. Tan sincronizadas que nadie en el bosque podría creer que era solo un eco, pero Elide lo sabía: dos brujas.

Había recogido información su ciente en su tiempo en Morath para conocer a las Ironteeth que estaban bajo las órdenes de mantener sus números ocultos. Volarían en la perfecta, reflejada formación, por lo que podrían escuchar sus oídos solo a un wyvern.

Pero estas dos, fueran quienes fuera, estaban descuidadas. O tan descuidadas como una de las brujas inmortales, letales podrían ser. Miembros de un aquelarre de nivel inferior, quizás. En una misión de exploración.

O a la caza de alguien, susurró en su cabeza una pequeña y petri cada voz.

Elide se presionó más fuerte contra el suelo, las raíces cavándose en la espalda, mientras supervisaba la cubierta.

Y ahí. La falta de definición de un veloz movimiento, una forma enorme deslizándose justo encima de la cubierta, haciendo sonar las hojas. Una correosa, y membranosa ala, su borde inclinado en una garra curvada, el veneno deslizándose, brillando en la luz del sol.

En raras ocasiones –tan raramente– se mostraban a la luz del día. Cualquier cosa que ellas cazaban –tenía que ser importante.

Elide no se atrevió a respirar demasiado fuerte hasta que esos aleteos se desvanecieron, navegando hacia el norte.

Hacía el campamento en la Brecha Ferian, donde Manon había mencionado que la segunda mitad de su hueste acampaba.

Elide solo se movió cuando los zumbidos y los chillidos de la selva se reanudaron. Por permanecer inmóvil durante tanto tiempo logró que sus músculos sufrieran calambres, y ella se quejó mientras estiraba sus piernas, luego los brazos, luego rodó sus hombros.

Sin n –este viaje era sin n. Daría cualquier cosa por un techo seguro sobre su cabeza. Y una comida caliente. Tal vez buscarla, aunque solo fuera por una noche, valía la pena el riesgo.

Abriéndose paso a lo largo del cauce totalmente seco, Elide dio dos pasos antes de que la sensación- esa-no es-una-sensación vibrara de nuevo, como si una calidad, femenina mano se hubiera apoderado de su hombro para detenerla.

La madera enredad murmuró con vida. Pero podía sentirlo –sentir algo ahí. No brujas o wyverns o animales. Pero alguien –alguien la estaba observando. Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Elide casualmente desenvainó el cuchillo de lucha que Manon le dio a la salida de este bosque miserable.

Deseaba que la bruja le hubiera enseñado cómo matar.

 **ooooo**

Lorcan Salvaterre había estado huyendo de aquellos animales malditos desde hace dos días.

No los culpaba a ellos. Las brujas habían sido molestas cuando se coló en su campo del bosque en la oscuridad de la noche, sacrificando a tres de sus centinelas sin que ellas o sus monturas lo notaran, y arrastró a una cuarta contra los árboles para ser interrogada.

Le llevó dos horas para romper a la bruja Yellowlegs, escondidos tan profundamente en la garganta de una cueva que incluso sus gritos fueron ahogados. Dos horas, y luego estuvo cantando para él.

Ejércitos de brujas gemelas ahora estaban a punto de tomar el continente: uno en Morath, uno en la Brecha Ferian. Las Yellowlegs no sabían nada de lo que el poder del Duque Perrington ejercía –no sabían nada de lo que Lorcan ya cazó: las otras dos Llaves del Wyrd, sus hermanas que llevaban una larga cadena alrededor de su cuello. Tres astillas de piedra de la ruptura de una Puerta del Wyrd profana, cada llave capaz de un poder tremendo y terrible. Y cuando se unieran las tres Llaves del Wyrd... podrían abrir esa puerta entre los mundos. Destruir esos mundos, o llamar a sus ejércitos. Y mucho, mucho peor.

Lorcan le concedió a la bruja el regalo de una muerte rápida.

Sus hermanas lo habían estado buscando desde entonces.

Agazapado en un matorral metido en la ladera de una cuesta empinada, Lorcan observó a la chica ocultándose en las raíces. Él había estado escondiéndose aquí en primer lugar, escuchando el clamor de su torpe acercamiento, y había visto su tropiezo y debilidad cuando finalmente escuchó el barrido hacia ellos.

Ella fue delicadamente construida, lo suficientemente pequeña como para que él pudieran pensar que apenas había pasado el primer sangrado si no fuera por los completos pechos debajo de sus cueros ceñidos.

Esas prendas habían atrapado su interés inmediatamente. Las Yellowlegs llevaban otras similares –todas las brujas las tenían. Sin embargo, esta chica era humana.

Y cuando se volvió en su dirección, sus ojos oscuros recorrieron el bosque con una evaluación que era demasiado vieja, demasiado practicada, que no pertenecía a un niño. Al menos dieciocho –tal vez más. Su cara pálida estaba sucia, acá. Probablemente había estado aquí por mucho tiempo, luchando por encontrar comida. Y el cuchillo que empujó se sacudía lo suficiente como para sugerir que probablemente no tenía idea de qué hacer con él.

Lorcan se mantuvo oculto, observándola escanear las colinas, la corriente, la cubierta. Ella sabía que estaba ahí fuera, de alguna manera.

Interesante. Cuando quería permanecer oculto, pocos podían encontrarlo.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero terminó escaneando la hondonada, forzando una suave respiración a través de los labios fruncidos, y siguió adelante. Lejos de él. Con cada paso co- jeaba; probablemente se hizo daño a sí misma estrellándose a través de los árboles.

La longitud de la trenza se sacudía contra su mochila, su oscuro cabello sedoso más que el suyo. Más oscuro. Negro como una noche sin estrellas.

El viento cambió, soplando su aroma hacia él, y Lorcan aspiro, permitiendo que sus sentidos Fae –sentidos que había heredado de parte de su padre– evaluaran y analizaran, como lo habían hecho durante más de cinco siglos.

Humana. Definitivamente humana, pero...

Él conocía el olor.

Durante los últimos meses, había sacrificado muchas, muchas criaturas que llevaban su olor.

Bueno, esto no era conveniente. Tal vez un regalo de los dioses: alguien útil para interrogar.

Pero más tarde –una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de estudiarla.

Aprender sus debilidades.

Lorcan cruzó la espesura, ni siquiera un murmullo de ramita en su paso.

La niña poseída por el demonio cojeó hasta el lecho del río, el cuchillo inútil todavía fuera, su agarre en la empuñadura de forma totalmente ineficaz.

Bien.

Y así Lorcan comenzó su cacería.

* * *

1 Wyverns: dragones heráldicos o guivernos

2 Brujas Ironteeth: brujas dientes de hierro.

*Yagui: quisiera saber por que te cuesta seguir la historia y de por que crees que los personajes de la historia es diferente si estas hablando de Anochecer si te fijas te das cuenta que Elena es la misma que estaba en la tumba, la que le dio el collar del ojo que ha salvado a Candy y Albert. Eso quiere decir que era un cap antes de Aelin. y este ya volvió al tiempo actual.


	4. Chapter 2

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 2**

El golpeteo de la lluvia goteando a través de las hojas y la neblina baja del Bosque Oakwald casi ahogaba la creciente corriente entre los baches y huecos.

Agachada junto al arroyo, de pieles vacías olvidadas en el banco cubierto de musgo, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius extendió una mano llena de cicatrices sobre el agua corriendo y dejó que la canción de la tormenta matutina la limpiara.

El crujido que rompía las nubes de tormenta y la ardiente respuesta del rayo había sido un violento y frenético golpe una hora antes del amanecer, ahora extendiéndose más a lo lejos, calmando su furia, así como Aelin calmaba su propio centro quemado de magia.

Respiraba en la fría neblina y lluvia fresca, arrastrándolos profundamente en sus pulmones. Su magia parpadeó en respuesta, como un bostezo de buenos días y cayera de vuelta a dormir.

De hecho, alrededor del campamento a la vista, sus compañeros seguían durmiendo, protegidos de la tormenta por un escudo invisible que había hecho Graham, y al abrigo del frío del norte que persistía incluso en pleno verano por una alegre llama rubí que ella había mantenido encendida toda la noche. Era la llama la cosa que había dificultado trabajar alrededor –cómo mantenerla chisporroteando mientras también convocaba al pequeño regalo de agua que su madre le había dado.

Aelin exionó sus dedos sobre el arroyo.

Al otro lado del arroyo, en lo alto de una roca cubierta de musgo metida en los brazos de un nudoso roble, había un par de pequeños huesos –blancos dedos flexionados y agrietados, un espejo de sus propios movimientos.

Aelin sonrió y dijo en voz tan baja que apenas era audible sobre el arroyo y la lluvia:

—Si tiene algunos consejos, amigo, me encantaría escucharlos.

Los dedos larguiruchos se lanzaron hacia atrás sobre la cima de la roca –así como tantos otros en estos bosques, que fueron tallados con símbolos y espirales.

La Gente Pequeña los había seguido desde que cruzaron la frontera hacia Terrasen.

Escoltando, había insistido Aedion cada vez que ellos se dejaban ver, profundos ojos parpadeando desde una maraña de zarzas o mirando de cerca a través de un racimo de hojas sobre uno de los famosos árboles de Oakwald. Ellos no se habían acercado tanto a Aelin para obtener un aspecto sólido de ellos.

Pero habían dejado pequeños regalos a las afueras de la frontera de los escudos nocturnos de Graham, de alguna manera depositados sin alertar a cualquiera de ellos que estaba de guardia.

Una mañana, había sido una corona de violetas silvestres. Aelin se la había dado a Evangeline, quién había llevado la corona sobre su cabeza dorada rojiza hasta que ésta se vino abajo. A la mañana siguiente, dos coronas esperaban: una para Aelin, y una más pequeña para la chica con cicatrices. Otro día, la gente pequeña dejó una réplica de Graham en su forma de halcón, elaborado de plumas de gorrión, bellotas, y cáscaras de escarabajo. Su Príncipe Fae había sonreído un poco cuando lo había encontrado –y la llevaba en su alforja desde entonces.

Aelin sonrió ante el recuerdo. A pesar de saber que la gente pequeña les estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, escuchando y observando, habían hecho cosas algo... difíciles. No es como si le importara de alguna manera, pero el deslizamiento entre los árboles con Graham era ciertamente menos romántico sabiendo que tenían audiencia. Especialmente cuando Aedion y Eliza se habían hartado de sus silenciosa, intensas miradas que los dos dieron endebles excusas para sacar fuera de vista y escena por un rato a Aelin y Graham durante un tiempo: la Lady había dejado caer su pañuelo inexistente sobre una ruta inexistente muy atrás; o que ellos necesitaban más leña para un fuego que no necesitaba madera que quemar.

Y en cuanto a su audiencia actual...

Aelin extendió los dedos sobre el arroyo, dejando que su corazón se convirtiera en un estanque del bosque calentado por el sol, dejando que su mente se sacudiera libre de sus límites normales.

Una cinta de agua ondeaba arriba del arroyo, gris y clara, y ella la movió a través de sus dedos ex- tendidos como si estuviera enhebrando un telar.

Inclinó su muñeca, admirando la forma en que podía ver su piel a través del agua, dejando que se deslizara bajo su mano y curvándose alrededor de su muñeca. Le dijo al hada mirando desde el otro lado de la roca:

—No hay mucho que informar a sus compañeros, ¿verdad?

Las hojas empapadas crujieron detrás de ella, y Aelin sabía que era sólo porque Graham quería que oyera que se acercaba.

—Cuidado, o ellos dejarán algo húmedo y frío en tu saco de dormir la próxima vez.

Aelin se obligó a soltar el agua dentro del arroyo antes de mirar por encima del hombro. —¿Crees qué aceptan peticiones? Porque dejaría mi reino por un baño caliente justo ahora.

Los ojos de Graham bailaron mientras ella se levantaba. Ella bajó el escudo que se había puesto a sí misma para mantenerse seca –el vapor esfumándose de la llama invisible mezclándose con la niebla a su alrededor. El Príncipe Fae arqueó una ceja.

—¿Debería estar preocupado por qué estés tan cariñosa tan temprano en la mañana?

Ella rodó sus ojos y se volvió hacia la roca donde el hada había estado monitoreando sus intentos chapuceros para dominar el agua. Pero sólo las hojas salpicadas de lluvia y la niebla serpenteante permanecieron.

Manos fuertes se deslizaron por su cintura, tirando de ella con intensidad, mientras los labios de Graham rozaron su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

Aelin arqueó la espalda contra él mientras su boca vagaba a través de su garganta, calentando su piel de la niebla helada.

—Buenos días —respiró.

El gruñido en respuesta de Graham hizo que doblara los dedos del pie.

No se habían atrevido a parar en una posada, incluso después de cruzar a Terrasen hace tres días, no cuando todavía había tantos ojos enemigos fijos en las carreteras y las tabernas. Cuando todavía corrían las de soldados de Adarlan marchando fuera de tu territorio maldito gracias a los decretos de Terry.

Especialmente cuando esos soldados muy bien podrían marchar de vuelta aquí, y muy bien po- drían optar por aliarse ellos mismos con el monstruo en Morath en lugar de su verdadero rey.

—Si quieres tomar un baño —murmuró Graham contra su cuello—, vi una piscina a un cuarto de milla atrás. Podrías calentarla... para los dos.

Ella corrió sus uñas por el dorso de las manos de él, por sus antebrazos hacia arriba.

—Podría hervir a todos los peces y las ranas dentro. Dudo que fuera muy agradable después.

—Al menos tendríamos el desayuno preparado.

Ella se rió en voz baja, y los dientes de Graham rascaron el punto sensible en su cuello que se encontraba con su hombro. Aelin clavó los dedos en los poderosos músculos de sus antebrazos, saboreando la fuerza allí.

—Los señores no van a estar aquí hasta el atardecer. Tenemos tiempo —sus palabras fueron sin aliento, apenas más que un susurro.

Al cruzar la frontera, Aedion había enviado mensajes a los pocos señores de su confianza, coordinando la reunión que iba a pasar hoy –en este claro, que Aedion mismo había utilizado para reuniones de rebeldes encubiertas estos largos años.

Habían llegado temprano a investigar el terreno, las trampas y ventajas. Ni rastro de cualquier ser humano merodeando: Aedion y la Perdición1 siempre se habían asegurado de que cualquier prueba fuera limpiada lejos de miradas hostiles. Su primo y su legendaria legión ya habían hecho tanto para garantizar la seguridad de Terrasen esta última década. Pero ellos todavía no estaban toman- do ningún riesgo, incluso con los señores quienes antes habían sido hombres de la corte de su tío.

—Podría ser tentador —dijo Graham, mordiendo su oreja de una manera que hizo difícil pensar—. Necesito estar en mi camino en una hora —para explorar el terreno por delante por cualquier amenaza. Besos como lengüetas de fuego cepillaron su mandíbula, su mejilla—. Y mantengo lo que dije. No te tomaré contra un árbol la primera vez.

—No sería contra un árbol, sería en una piscina —una risa oscura contra su ahora ardiente piel. Fue un esfuerzo no tomar una de sus manos y guiarla hasta sus pechos, para rogarle que la tocara, que la tomara, que la probara—. Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que eres un sádico.

—Confía en mí, no me parece fácil, tampoco —tiró de ella un poco más fuerte contra él, dejándola sentir la evidencia empujando con impresionante demanda contra su trasero. Casi gimió ante eso, también.

Entonces Graham se apartó, y ella frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de su calor, por la pérdida de esas manos y ese cuerpo y esa boca. Se dio la vuelta, encontrando los ojos verde pino puestos en ella, y provocó una chispa a través de su sangre más brillante que cualquier magia.

Pero él dijo:  
—¿Por qué estás tan coherente tan temprano?

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Me hice cargo de la guardia de Aedion, desde que Eliza y Ligera roncaban suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos —la boca de Graham se crispó hacia arriba, pero Aelin se encogió de hombros—. No podía dormir de todos modos.

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras miraba hacia donde el amuleto estaba oculto debajo de su camisa y la chaqueta de cuero oscuro encima de ella.

—¿Está la Llave del Wyrd molestándote?

—No, no es eso —había tenido que usar el amuleto después de que Evangeline lo hubiera robado directo de sus alforjas y se puso el collar. Sólo lo habían descubierto porque la niña había regresa- do de lavarse con el amuleto de Orynth mostrándolo con orgullo sobre sus ropas de viaje. Gracias a los dioses que habían estado profundamente en Oakwald en ese momento –pero Aelin no iba a tomar más riesgos.

Especialmente ahora que Lorcan aún creía que tenía el auténtico.

No habían oído del guerrero inmortal desde que salieron de Rifthold, y Aelin a menudo se preguntaba cuán lejos al sur había ido, si es que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una Llave del Wyrd falsa dentro del amuleto de Orynth igualmente falso. Si él había descubierto dónde estaban los otros dos escondidos por el rey de Adarlan y el Duque Perrington.

Sin Perrington, Erawan Sino.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda, como si la sombra de Morath hubiese tomado forma detrás de ella y un dedo con garras la recorriera a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—Es sólo... esta reunión —dijo Aelin, agitando una mano—. ¿Podríamos haberla hecho en Orynth? Fuera en el bosque es parecido a como estar a... capa y espada.

Los ojos de Graham se volvieron de nuevo al horizonte del norte. Al menos otra semana se extendía entre ellos y la ciudad –el único glorioso corazón de su reino. De este continente. Y cuando llegaran allí, sería un sinfín de consejos y preparativos y decisiones que sólo ella podía tomar. Esta reunión que Aedion había dispuesto no sería más que el comienzo todo.

—Es mejor ir hacia la ciudad con los aliados establecidos que entrar sin saber lo que puedas encontrar —dijo Graham al final. Él le dio una sonrisa irónica y dirigió una mirada mordaz a Goldryn, enfundada a través de su espalda, y a los diversos cuchillos atados a ella—. Y además pensé que 'capa y espada' era tú segundo nombre.

Ella le ofreció un gesto vulgar a cambio.

Aedion había sido tan cuidadoso con sus mensajes mientras armaban la reunión –había elegido este lugar lejos para evitar bajas de cualquier tipo posibles o los ojos de espías. Y a pesar de que él con aba en los señores, de quien él a ella había familiarizado en estas últimas semanas, Aedion aún no los había informado de cuántos viajaban a su reunión, ni de los talentos que tenían. Solo por si acaso.

No importaba que Aelin fuera portadora de un arma capaz de acabar con todo este valle, junto con las grises montañas Staghorn sobre él. Y eso era sólo su magia.

Graham jugó con un mechón de su cabello, que había crecido casi hasta sus pechos de nuevo.

—¿Estás preocupada porque Erawan aún no ha hecho un movimiento?  
Ella succionó un diente.

—¿Qué es lo está esperando él? ¿Estamos locos por esperar una invitación para marchar contra él? ¿O es que está dejando reunir nuestras fuerzas, dejándome volver con Aedion para conseguir a La Perdición y levantar a un ejército más grande alrededor, solo así él pueda disfrutar de nuestra total desesperación cuando fallemos?

Los dedos de Graham se detuvieron en su pelo.

—Has oído al mensajero de Aedion. Esa explosión se llevó una buena parte de Morath. Él podría estar reconstruyéndose a sí mismo.

—Nadie se ha atribuido la explosión así como que haya sucedido. No creo eso.

—Tú no confías en nada.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Confío en ti.

Graham rozó un dedo por su mejilla. La lluvia era intensa nuevamente, su golpeteo suave el único sonido por millas.

Aelin se puso de puntitas. Sintió los ojos de Graham sobre ella todo el tiempo, sintió que su cuerpo le seguía con atención depredadora, mientras ella besaba la comisura de su boca, el arco de sus labios, la otra esquina.

Suaves, burlones besos. Diseñados para ver cuál de ellos cedía en primer lugar.

Graham lo hizo.

Con una inhalación brusca, la agarró por las caderas, tirando de ella contra él mientras inclinó su boca sobre la de ella, profundizando el beso hasta que sus rodillas amenazaban con doblarse. Su lengua rozó perezosamente –hábiles caricias que le decían a ella lo que él era capaz de hacer en otro lugar.

Brasas chisporrotearon en su sangre, y el musgo debajo de ellos silbó mientras la lluvia se convertía en vapor.

Aelin rompió el beso, con la respiración entrecortada, satisfecha de encontrar el propio pecho de Graham subiendo y bajando en un ritmo irregular. Tan nuevo –lo que había entre ellos seguía sien- do tan nuevo, tan... crudo. Absolutamente incontenible. El deseo era sólo el comienzo del mismo.

Graham hacía a su magia cantar. Y tal vez esa era la unión carranam entre ellos, pero... su magia quería bailar con la suya. Y por la escarcha chispeante en sus ojos, ella sabía que la de él exigía lo mismo.

Graham se inclinó hacia delante hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

—Pronto —prometió, con la voz ronca y baja—. Vamos a un lugar seguro en algún lugar defendible.

Debido a que su seguridad siempre era lo primero. Para él, mantenerla protegida, mantenerla viva, siempre era lo primero. Él había aprendido de la manera difícil.

Su corazón se tensó, y se echó hacia atrás para levantar una mano a su cara. Graham leyó la suavidad de sus ojos, su cuerpo y su propia ferocidad inherente se deslizó en una dulzura que pocos podían ver. Su garganta le dolía por el esfuerzo de mantener las palabras.

Había estado enamorada de él desde hace tiempo. Más de lo que quería admitir.

Trató de no pensar en ello, si él sentía lo mismo. Esas cosas, esos deseos estaban en el fondo de una lista de prioridades muy, muy larga y sangrienta.

Así que Aelin besó a Graham suavemente, sus manos otra vez entrelazadas en su cadera. —Corazón de Fuego —dijo sobre su boca.

—Buitre —murmuró en la suya.

Graham rió, el ruido resonando en su pecho.

Desde el campamento, la dulce voz de Evangeline sonó a través de la lluvia:

—¿Ya es hora del desayuno?

Aelin resopló. Efectivamente, Ligera y Evangeline ahora estaban empujando a la pobre Lysandra, tumbada como un leopardo fantasma junto al fuego de leña inmortal. Aedion, enfrente del fuego, estaba tan inmóvil como una roca. Ligera podría probablemente saltar sobre él a la próxima.

—Esto no puede terminar bien —murmuró Graham.

Evangeline aulló:

—¡Cooooomida! —Ligera contestó con un aullido un segundo más tarde.

Entonces un rugido de Eliza onduló hacia ellos, silenciando a la niña y perra.

Graham rió de nuevo y Aelin pensó que nunca podría cansarse de ello, esa risa. Esa sonrisa.

—Debemos hacer el desayuno —dijo, volviéndose hacia el campamento—, antes de que Evangeline y Ligera saqueen todo el sitio.

Aelin rió, pero miró por encima de su hombro a la selva que se extendía hacia Staghorns. Hacia los señores que eran la esperanza de hacer su camino hacia el sur –para decidir cómo iban a proceder con la guerra... y la reconstrucción de su reino roto.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Graham estaba a la mitad de camino al campo, el pelo dorado rojizo de Evangeline parpadeando mientras ella se dirigía a través de los árboles empapados, el príncipe pidiendo por tostadas y huevos.

Su familia –y su reino.

Dos sueños que creía perdidos, se dio cuenta cuando el viento del norte le revolvió el cabello. Que ella haría cualquier cosa –estropearse a sí misma, venderse a sí misma– para protegerlos.

Aelin estaba a punto de dirigirse al campamento para alejar a Evangeline de la cocina de Graham cuando notó el objeto en lo alto de la roca a través del arroyo.

Despejó la corriente en un salto y estudió cuidadosamente lo que le habían dejado las hadas.

Fabricado con las ramitas, telarañas, y escamas de pescado, el pequeño wyvern era alarmante- mente precioso, sus alas extendidas y los colmillos de espinas rugiendo.

Aelin dejó el wyvern donde estaba, pero sus ojos se desplazaron hacia el sur, hacia la antigua corriente de Oakwald, y Morath acechando mucho más allá de allí. Con Erawan renacido, esperando por ella con su horda de brujas Ironteeth y soldados Valg de infantería.

Y Aelin Galathynius, Reina de Terrasen, sabía que el tiempo llegaría pronto para probar lo mucho que ella podría sangrar por Erilea.

 **ooooo**

Era útil, Aedion Ashryver pensó, viajar con dos dotados con manipuladores mágicos.

Especialmente durante el mal tiempo.

Las lluvias se detuvieron durante todo el día, mientras se preparaban para la reunión. Graham había volado hacia el norte dos veces para seguir el progreso de los señores, pero no los había podido rastrear por su olor.

Nadie le hacía frente a los caminos notoriamente fangosos de Terrasen en este tiempo. Pero con Ren Allsbrook en su compañía, Aedion tenía pocas dudas de que ellos se quedarían ocultos hasta la puesta del sol de todos modos. A menos que el tiempo les hubiera retrasado. Lo que era una buena posibilidad.

Un trueno retumbó, tan cerca que los árboles se estremecieron. Los relámpagos llegaron apenas un segundo después, haciendo parecer a las hojas empapadas con plata, iluminando el mundo con tal intensidad que sus sentidos Fae estaban cegados. Pero al menos estaba seco. Y cálido.

Habían esquivado tanto a la civilización que Aedion apenas había presenciado o sido capaz de rastrear cuántos manipuladores mágicos se habían escapado escondiéndose, o quien ahora estaba disfrutando el regreso de sus dones. Sólo había visto a una niña, de no más de nueve, tejiendo zarcillos de agua por encima de la fuente en solitario de su pueblo para entretenerse y el placer de un grupo de niños.

Caras de piedra, adultos con cicatrices habían mirado desde las sombras, pero ninguno había interferido para bien o para mal. Los mensajeros de Aedion ya habían confirmado que la mayoría de la gente ahora sabía que el rey de Adarlan había ejercido sus poderes oscuros para reprimir la magia estos últimos diez años. Pero aun así, dudaba que quienes habían sufrido su pérdida, luego del exterminio de su especie, pudieran cómodamente revelar sus poderes en cualquier momento.

Al menos hasta que la gente como sus compañeros, y esa chica en la plaza, les mostraran al mundo que era seguro hacerlo. Que una chica con un don del agua podría garantizar a su pueblo y sus tierras de cultivo prosperidad.

Aedion frunció el ceño hacia el cielo oscuro, girando distraídamente la Espada de Orynth entre sus manos. Incluso antes de que la magia hubiera desaparecido, se había producido un tipo de miedo por encima de todo, los portadores de magia siendo parias en el mejor de los casos, muertos en el peor de ellos. Cortes en cada territorio los habían buscado como espías y asesinos durante siglos. Pero su corte...

Un ronroneo gutural encantado retumbó a través de su pequeño campamento, y Aedion desvió su mirada al tema de sus pensamientos. Evangeline estaba arrodillada sobre su colchoneta de dormir, tarareando mientras cepillaba suavemente el pelaje de Eliza.

Le había llevado días para acostumbrarse a la forma de leopardo fantasma. Años en los Staghorns acostumbrado a la reacción intensa de terror en él. Pero era Eliza, garras replegadas, tendida sobre su vientre como en su sala de cepillado.

Espía y asesina de hecho. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios en los ojos verdes pálido, párpados pesados con placer. Eso sería un buen espectáculo para los señores cuando llegaran.

La cambiadora de forma había utilizado estas semanas de viaje para probar nuevas formas: pájaros, animales, insectos que tenían una tendencia a vibrar en su oído o morderlo. En raras ocasiones –tan raramente– Eliza había tomado la forma humana que él había conocido de ella. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le habían hecho a ella y todo lo que se había visto obligada a hacer en ese cuerpo humano, Aedion no la culpaba. A pesar de que tendría que tomar forma humana pronto, cuando fuera presentada como una dama en la corte de Aelin.

Se preguntó si ella usaría esa exquisita cara, o encontraría otra piel humana que le convendría.

Más que eso, a menudo se preguntaba lo que se sentía ser capaz de cambiar hueso y piel y color, aunque él no había preguntado. Sobre todo porque Eliza no había estado en forma humana el tiempo su ciente para hacerlo.

Aedion se parecía a Aelin, sentada frente al fuego con Ligera tumbada en su regazo, jugando con las largas orejas de la perra –esperando como todos ellos. Su prima, sin embargo, estaba estudiando la antigua espada –la espada de su padre– que Aedion con tan poca ceremonia giraba y lanzaba de mano en mano, cada pulgada de la empuñadura de metal y el pomo de hueso roto tan familiar para él como su propia cara. El dolor brilló en sus ojos, tan rápido como el rayo encima, y luego desapareció.

Ella le había regresado la espada a él en cuanto salieron de Rifthold, eligiendo mantener a Goldryn en su lugar. Había intentado convencerla para mantener la espada sagrada de Terrasen, pero ella había insistido en que estaba mejor en sus manos, que merecía el honor más que nadie, incluyéndola a ella.

Se estaba volviendo más tranquila cuanto más al norte viajaban. Quizás semanas en la carretera la habían minado.

Después de esta noche, dependiendo de lo que reportaran los señores, él intentaría encontrarle un lugar tranquilo para descansar por un día o dos antes de hacer el último tramo de la caminata a Orynth.

Aedion desenroscó sus pies, envainando la espada al lado del cuchillo que Graham le había regala- do, y se dirigió a ella. La cola de Ligera lo golpeó a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de su reina.

—Podrías necesitar un corte de pelo —dijo. De hecho, su pelo había crecido más de lo que él acostumbraba mantener—. Esta casi del mismo largo que el mío —Ella frunció el ceño—. Hace parecer que nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Aedion resopló, acariciando la cabeza de la perra.

—¿Y qué si lo hicimos?

Aelin se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres empezar a usar conjuntos a juego, estoy dentro.

Él sonrió.

—La Perdición nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

Su legión ahora acampaba en las afueras de Orynth, donde les había ordenado reforzar las defensas de la ciudad y esperar. Esperar a matar y morir por ella.

Y con el dinero que Aelin había conseguido maquinando el asesinato de su antiguo maestro esta primavera, podrían comprarse un ejército para ayudar a La Perdición. Quizás mercenarios, también.

La chispa en los ojos de Aelin murió un poco como si ella también considerara todo lo que implificaba estar al mando de su legión. Los riesgos y costos –no de oro, sino de sus vidas. Aedion podría haber jurado que la fogata parpadeó también.

Ella se había sacrificado y luchado y casi muerto una y otra vez durante los últimos diez años. Sin embargo, él sabía que se resistía a enviar soldados –enviarlo a él– a luchar.

Que, por encima de todo, sería su primera prueba como reina.

Pero antes de eso... esta reunión.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije acerca de ellos?

Aelin le dio una mirada plana.

—Sí, lo recuerdo todo, primo —ella le dio un golpecito en sus costillas, justo donde aún se seguía curando el tatuaje que Graham le había pintado hace tres días. Todos sus nombres, entrelazados en un complejo nudo de Terrasen a la derecha cerca de su corazón. Aedion hizo una mueca mientras ella pinchó la carne dolorida, y él golpeó lejos sus manos mientras ella enumeraba—. Murtaugh era el hijo de un granjero, pero se casó con la abuela de Ren. A pesar de que no nació en la línea Allsbrook, sigue contando con un asiento, a pesar de tu insistencia en que Ren tome el título —ella miró hacia el cielo—Darrow es el propietario más rico después de su servidor, y más que eso, él controla a los pocos señores que sobreviven, principalmente a través de años de cuidadosa manipulación durante la ocupación de Adarlan —le dio una mirada lo suficientemente a lada para cortar la piel.

Aedion levantó las manos.

—¿Me puedes culpar por querer asegurarme de que todo vaya bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no mordió el anzuelo.

—Darrow era amante de tu tío —añadió, estirando las piernas delante de él—. Por décadas. Él nunca me ha hablado ni una vez sobre tu tío, pero... ellos eran muy cercanos, Aelin. Darrow no lamenta públicamente a Orlon más allá de lo necesario después de la muerte de un rey, pero se convirtió en un hombre diferente después. Es un duro bastardo ahora, pero aun así es una persona justa. Gran parte de lo que ha hecho ha sido por su amor eterno por Orlon y Terrasen. Su propia maniobra nos mantuvo lejos de morir de hambre y en la miseria. Recuerda eso —de hecho, Darrow estaba en la delgada línea entre servir al Rey de Adarlan y debilitarlo.

—Yo. Lo. Sé —dijo ella con fuerza. Empujó demasiado lejos –ese tono era probablemente su prime- ra y última advertencia de que estaba empezando a enojarse. Se había pasado muchas de las millas que habían viajado en esos últimos días hablándole de Ren, y Murtaugh, y Darrow. Aedion sabía que ella podía probablemente ahora recitar sus tierras, sus cultivos y el ganado y los bienes que producían, sus antepasados, y los miembros de la familia muertos y sobrevivientes de esta última década. Pero presionarla una última vez, para asegurándose de que lo sabía... No podía eliminar sus instintos para asegurarse de que todo iría bien. No cuando había tanto en juego.

Desde donde había estado posado en una rama alta para vigilar el bosque, Graham chasqueó su pico y aleteo en la lluvia, navegando a través de su escudo como si se abriera para él.

Aedion descansó a sus pies, explorando el bosque, escuchando. Sólo el goteo de la lluvia en las hojas llenó sus oídos. Eliza se estiró, dejando al descubierto sus largos dientes mientras lo hacía, sus garras como agujas patinándose libres y brillando en la luz del fuego.

Hasta que Graham diera el visto bueno, hasta que fueran sólo los señores y nadie más, los protocolos de seguridad se mantendrían.

Evangeline, como le habían enseñado, se arrastró al fuego. Las llamas se separaron como cortinas para permitirle el paso a ella y a Ligera, que sintiendo el miedo de la niña se mantuvo cerca, pasan- do a través de un anillo interior que no la quemaba. Pero que derretiría los huesos de sus enemigos.

Aelin simplemente echó un vistazo a Aedion en una orden silenciosa, y él dio un paso hacia el lado occidental del fuego, Eliza ocupó un lugar en la parte sur. Aelin tomó el norte, pero miraba al oeste, hacia donde Graham aleteaba.

Una brisa seca y caliente fluía a través de su pequeña burbuja, y las chispas bailaban como luciérnagas en los dedos de Aelin, su mano colgando casualmente a su lado. La otra tomaba a Goldryn, el rubí en su empuñadura brillaba como una llama.

Las hojas se movían ligeramente y las ramas chasqueaban y la Espada de Orynth brillaba en oro y rojo a la luz de las llamas de Aelin mientras él desenvainaba. Ladeó la antigua daga que Graham le había regalado en su otra mano. Graham había estado enseñándole a Aedion –enseñándoles a todos ellos, en realidad– sobre las viejas costumbres estas semanas. Acerca de las tradiciones y códigos olvidados hace tiempo de los Fae, en su mayoría abandonadas, incluso en los tribunales de Maeve. Pero que renacerían aquí, y se sancionarían a partir de ahora, mientras caían en los roles y deberes que ellos habían resuelto y decidido para sí mismos.

Graham salió de la lluvia en su forma Fae, su cabello plateado pegado a la cabeza, su tatuaje marca- do en su rostro bronceado. No había señales de los señores.

Pero Graham sostenía su cuchillo de caza contra la garganta desnuda de un hombre joven y de delgada nariz y lo condujo hacia el fuego –el extraño viajero estaba manchado con la ropa empapada y sostenía el escudo de Darrow con notable fastidio.

—Un mensajero —dijo Graham entre dientes.

 **oooo**

Aelin decidió en ese mismo momento que no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Los ojos azules del mensajero estaban muy abiertos, pero su cara pecosa mojada por la lluvia es- taba en calma. Estable. Incluso cuando vio a Eliza, sus colmillos dorados con la luz del fuego. Incluso cuando Graham lo empujó al frente, con ese cruel cuchillo todavía en su garganta.

Aedion señaló con la barbilla hacia Graham.

—No puede entregar el mensaje con un cuchillo en su garganta.

Graham bajó su arma, pero el príncipe Fae no envainó el cuchillo. No se movió a más de un pie del hombre.

Aedion demandó:

—¿Dónde están?

El hombre se inclinó ligeramente a su prima.

—En una taberna, a cuatro millas de aquí, General.

Las palabras murieron cuando Aelin al fin dio la vuelta a la curva del fuego. Mantuvo la ama alta, mantuvo a Evangeline y Ligera en su interior. El mensajero dejó escapar un pequeño ruido.

Él sabía. Por la manera en que él mantenía la mirada entre ella y Aedion, viendo los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo... él sabía. Y como si el pensamiento le había golpeado, el mensajero se inclinó.

Aelin observó la forma en que el hombre bajó los ojos, vio la parte trasera de su cuello expuesta, su piel brillaba con la lluvia. Su magia se calentó en respuesta. Y esa cosa –ese horrible poder colgando entre sus senos– parecía abrir un antiguo ojo en toda la conmoción.

El mensajero se puso rígido, con los ojos abiertos ante la cercanía silenciosa de Eliza, retorciéndose los bigotes mientras olía su ropa mojada. Él fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer quieto.

—¿Está cancelada la reunión? —dijo Aedion de modo cortante, explorando el bosque de nuevo.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—No, General, pero quieren que vayan a la taberna donde se están quedando. Debido a la lluvia.

Aedion rodó los ojos.

—Ve a decirle a Darrow que arrastre su cuerpo hasta aquí. El agua no lo va a matar.

—No es Lord Darrow —dijo el hombre rápidamente—. Con el debido respeto, Lord Murtaugh no ha estado bien este verano. Lord Ren no lo quería afuera en la oscuridad y la lluvia.

El viejo había recorrido los reinos como un demonio del infierno esta primavera, recordó Aelin. Tal vez le había pasado factura. Aedion suspiro.

—Sabes que necesitaremos explorar la taberna primero. La reunión será más tarde de lo que quieren.

—Por supuesto, General. Ellos cuenta con eso —el mensajero se encogió cuando por fin vio a Evangeline y a Ligera dentro del anillo de fuego seguras. Y a pesar del príncipe Fae armado junto a él, a pesar del leopardo fantasma con las garras desenvainadas que lo olía, la visión del fuego de Aelin hizo su cara palidecer—. Pero ellos están esperando y Lord Darrow es impaciente. El estar fuera de las paredes Orynth lo pone ansioso. Nos pone a todos ansiosos, en estos días.

Aelin resopló suavemente. Por supuesto.

* * *

1 La Perdición/The Bane: se re ere al ejército de Aedion.


	5. Chapter 3

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 3**

Manon Blackbeak estaba de pie con su atención ja hacia un extremo del largo y, oscuro puente en Morath, mientras observaba a las brujas de su abuela descender de las nubes grises.

Incluso con las columnas y pilares de humo de las incontables forjas, los ropajes color obsidiana de la Gran Bruja del Clan de Brujas Blackbeak era inconfundible. Nadie más se vestía como la Matrona. Su grupo de brujas barrió sobre la cobertura de nubes, manteniendo una respetable distancia de la Matrona, y un jinete extra anqueando su masivo ser.

Manon, sus Trece en rango detrás de ella, no hicieron ningún movimiento mientras los wyverns y sus jinetes aterrizaban en las piedras negras del patio a través del puente. A lo lejos, el murmullo de un inmundo y arruinado río rugía, haciendo competencia con el ruido del roce de piedras y el crujir de alas.

Su abuela había venido a Morath.

O lo que quedaba de ello, cuando un tercio no era nada más que escombros.

Asterin silbó mientras la abuela de Manon desmontaba en un suave movimiento, frunciendo el ceño hacia la negra fortaleza que se asomaba arriba de Manon y sus Trece. El Duque Perrington estaba esperando en su cámara de consejo, y Manon no tenía duda de que su mascota, Lord Vernon, haría su mejor intento para socavar y sacudirla en cada vuelta. Si Vernon fuera a hacer un movimiento para deshacerse de Manon, sería ahora, cuando su abuela estaba viendo por ella misma lo que Manon había logrado hacer.

Y fallado en hacer.

Manon mantuvo su espalda recta mientras su abuela se encaminaba a través del ancho puente, sus pasos ahogados por la corriente del río, el aleteo de alas distantes, y de esas forjas trabajando día y noche para equipar a su ejército. Cuando ella vio el blanco en los ojos de su abuela, Manon hizo una reverencia.

El crujir de ropas agitándose le hizo saber que sus Trece habían hecho lo mismo.

Cuando Manon levantó su cabeza, su abuela estaba frente a ella.

Muerte, crueldad y astucia, esperaba en esa mirada de ónix y motas doradas.

—Llévame con el duque —le dijo la Matrona en forma de saludo.

Manon sintió a sus Trece ponerse rígidas. No por las palabras, sino por el grupo de brujas de la Gran Bruja siguiéndole sus talones. Extraño, tan extraño de ellas el seguirla, el protegerla.

Pero esta era una ciudadela de hombres, y demonios. Y esta podía ser una estancia extendida, si no es que permanente, a juzgar por el hecho de que su abuela había traído consigo a la hermosa joven bruja de pelo negro que actualmente calentaba su cama. La Matrona sería una tonta si no hubiera traído protección extra. Incluso si las Trece habían sido siempre su ciente. Debían ser su ciente.

Era un esfuerzo no mostrar sus uñas de hierro ante la amenaza imaginable.

Manon hizo una reverencia una vez más y se giró hacia las imponentes puertas abiertas de Morath. Las Trece se separaron de Manon y la Matrona mientras ellas pasaron, y luego se cerraron en rango como un velo letal. No había oportunidades de error, no cuando se trataba de la heredera y la Matrona.

Los pasos de Manon eran casi silenciosos mientras guiaba a su abuela a través de los pasillos oscuros, las Trece y el grupo de brujas de la Matrona siguiéndolas de cerca. Los sirvientes, haya sido por espiar o instinto humano, no estaban por ningún lado.

La Matrona habló mientras descendían la primera de las muchas escaleras en forma de espiral hacia la nueva cámara de consejo del duque:

—¿Algo que reportar?

—No, Abuela —Manon evitó el impulso de mirar de soslayo a la bruja, al pelo negro con rayas grises, los pálidos rasgos tallados con viejo odio, los dientes oxidados permanentemente mostrados.

La cara de la Gran Bruja que había marcado a la Segunda de Manon. Aquella que había lanzado al fuego al hijo muerto de Asterin, negándole el derecho de sostenerlo siquiera una vez. Aquella quien había golpeado y quebrado a su Segunda, aventándola a la nieve a morir, y mentido a Manon por casi un siglo.

Manon se preguntaba qué pensamientos ahora se agitaban en la mente de Asterin mientras caminaban. Se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente de Sorrel y Vesta, quienes habían encontrado a Asterin en la nieve. Y luego la sanaron.

Y nunca le dijeron nada a Manon sobre ello, tampoco.

La criatura de su abuela, eso era lo que Manon era. Nunca se había visto como algo odiable.

—¿Descubriste la causa de la explosión? —las ropas de la Matrona se remolinaban detrás de ella mientras entraban al largo y estrecho pasillo hacia la cámara de consejo del duque.

—No, Abuela.

Esos ojos oscuros con motas doradas le miraron.

—Que conveniente, Líder del Ala, que te quejes sobre los experimentos de crianza del duque, sólo para que las Yellowlegs se hayan incinerado días después —le espetó su abuela.

A buena hora, Manon casi dijo. A pesar de los grupos de brujas perdidos en la explosión, fue una maldita, buena suerte que esos engendramientos de esas brujas de Yellowlegs-Valg hayan parado. Pero Manon sintió, más que escuchar, la atención de sus Trece puesta en la espalda de su abuela.

Y quizás algo como miedo se asentó en Manon.

Hacia la acusación de la Matrona, y la línea que sus Trece estaban marcando. Que habían marcado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desafío. Eso es lo que había sido en estos meses pasados. Si la Gran Bruja sabía de ello, ataría a Manon a un poste y la azotaría hasta que su piel estuviera colgando en tiras. Haría a las Trece observar, para probar su carencia de poder para defender a su heredera, y después les haría lo mismo a ellas. Tal vez echando agua salada en ellas una vez terminado. Y después hacerlo de nuevo, día tras día.

Manon dijo fríamente:

—Escuché el rumor de que fue la mascota del duque, esa humana. Pero como fue incinerada en el fuego, nadie lo pudo con rmar. No quise desperdiciar tu tiempo con chismes y teorías.

—Ella estaba atada a él.

—Parece que su Fuego Sombra no lo estaba —Fuego Sombra, el enorme poder que habría derretido a sus enemigos en cuestión de latidos cuando lo combinaran con esas torres de espejos alineados que las tres Matronas habían construido durante la Brecha Ferian. Pero con Kaltain muerta... también lo estaba la amenaza de aniquilación pura.

Incluso si el duque no sufriría con otro maestro ahora que su rey estaba muerto. Rechazaría la reclamación del Príncipe Heredero al trono.

Su abuela no dijo nada mientras continuaron su camino adelante.

La otra pieza del tablero, el príncipe de ojos za ro quien había estado esclavizado a un príncipe Valg. Ahora libre. Y aliado con la joven reina de pelo dorado.

Llegaron a las puertas del concejo, y Manon borró todo pensamiento de su cabeza mientras los guardias con la cara blanca les abrían las puertas negras para ellas.

Los sentidos de Manon se a finaron a una calma asesina en el momento que puso sus ojos en la piedra de ébano y a quien estaba de pie frente a ella.

Vernon: alto, larguirucho, con su sonrisa de satisfacción, vestido del verde de Terrasen.

Y un hombre de pelo rubio, con su rostro blanco como el marfil.

No había señal del duque. El extraño se giró hacia ellos. Incluso su abuela hizo una pausa.

No a la belleza del hombre, no a la fuerza de su esculpido cuerpo y las finas prendas negras que vestía. Pero a esos ojos dorados. Gemelos a los de Manon.

Los ojos de los Reyes del Valg.

 **oooooo**

Manon observó las salidas, las ventanas, las armas que podía usar cuando pelearan hacia su salida. El instinto la tenía dando un paso delante de su abuela; el entrenamiento la tenía palpando dos cuchillas antes de que los ojos dorados del hombre parpadearan siquiera.

Pero el hombre jó esos ojos del Valg en ella. Sonrió.

—Líder del Ala —miró a su abuela e inclinó su cabeza—. Matrona.

La voz era carnal y dulce y cruel. Pero el tono, la demanda en él...

Algo en la sonrisa de Vernon ahora se veía más tenso, su piel tan pálida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le dijo Manon al extraño, más una orden que una pregunta.

El hombre movió su barbilla bruscamente a los asientos vacíos en la mesa.

—Tú sabes perfectamente quien soy, Manon Blackbeak.

Perrington. En otro cuerpo, de alguna forma. Porque...

Porque esa cosa mística, asquerosa que ella algunas veces vislumbró al mirar a esos ojos... ahí es- taba, en carne y hueso.

La dura cara de la Matrona le dijo que ella ya había adivinado.

—Crecí cansado de vestir esa carne ácida —dijo, deslizándose con gracia felina hacia la silla al lado de Vernon. Una ola de largos y poderosos dedos—. Mis enemigos saben quién soy. Mis aliados lo saben también.

Vernon inclinó su cabeza y murmuró:

—Mi Señor Erawan, si te complace, permíteme ofrecerle a la Matrona una bebida. Su viaje ha sido largo.

Manon juzgó al hombre alto. Dos regalos había ofrecido: respeto a su abuela, y el conocimiento sobre el verdadero nombre del duque. Erawan.

Se preguntó que sabría sobre él Ghislaine, quien hacía guardia en el pasillo más allá.

El rey Valg asintió en aprobación. El Lord de Perranth se empujó a la pequeña mesa de bu et contra la pared, agarrando un jarro mientras Manon y la Matrona se deslizaban hacia los asientos frente al rey demonio.

Respeto, algo que Vernon no le había ofrecido sin hacerle caras primero. Pero ahora...

Tal vez ahora que el Lord de Perranth se había dado cuenta del tipo de monstruo que sostenía su correa, estaba desesperado por aliados. Sabía, quizás, que Manon... que Manon había de hecho formado parte de esa explosión.

Manon aceptó la copa tallada en forma de cuerno de agua que Vernon puso frente a ella pero no bebió. Tampoco su abuela.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Erawan sonrió vagamente. Ni oscuridad, ni corrupción salían de él, como si fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para mantenerla contenida, oculta y sin ser notada, salvo por sus ojos. Los ojos de ella.

Detrás de ellos, el resto de las Trece y el grupo de su abuela permanecían en el pasillo, sólo sus Segundas se mantuvieron en el cuarto una vez que las puertas fueron selladas de nuevo.

Atrapándolas con el rey Valg.

—Entonces —dijo Erawan, mirándolas en una forma que tuvo a Manon apretando sus labios para evitar mostrar sus dientes—. ¿Están las fuerzas en la Brecha Ferian preparadas?

—Se moverán a la puesta del sol —dijo su abuela, dando una breve inclinación de su barbilla—. Estarán en Rifthold dos días después de eso.

Manon no se atrevió a girar en su asiento.

—¿Estás mandando al ejército a Rifthold?

—Te estoy mandando a ti a Rifthold —el rey demonio le dio una mirada estrecha—, a que tomes de vuelta la ciudad. Cuando hayas terminado tu tarea, la legión de Ferian se estacionará ahí bajo el comando de Iskra Yellowlegs.

A Rifthold. A nalmente, nalmente pelearían, para ver qué cosas podían hacer sus wyverns en batalla–

—¿Ellos sospechan del ataque?

Una sonrisa sin vida.

—Nuestras fuerzas se moverán lo su cientemente rápido para que cualquier voz los alcance —sin duda por qué esta información había sido guardada hasta ahora.

Manon golpeó su pie contra el suelo, estando ya ansiosa por moverse, para comandar órdenes a las otras en preparaciones.

—¿Cuántos grupos de brujas debo llevar al norte?

—Iskra vuela con la segunda mitad de nuestra legión aérea. Creo que sólo unos pocos grupos de brujas de Morath serán necesarios —un reto, y una prueba.

—Volaré con mis Trece y con dos grupos de brujas como escoltas —consideró Manon. No había necesidad para sus enemigos el tener un buen conteo de cuántos grupos de brujas volaban en la legión aérea, o para la totalidad de ir cuando ella apostaría buen dinero de que incluso las Trece serían su cientes para saquear la capital.

Erawan sólo inclinó su cabeza en acuerdo. Su abuela le dio un muy apenas perceptible asentimiento, lo más cerca que podía recibir de ella como un tipo de aprobación.

Manon preguntó:

—¿Qué hay sobre el príncipe? —Rey. Rey Terry.

Su abuela le disparó una mirada, pero el demonio dijo:

—Quiero que tú personalmente lo traigas a mí. Si él sobrevive el ataque.

Y con la era reina ahora fuera, Terry Grandchester y su ciudad estaban indefensas.

Importaba poco para ella. Esto era la guerra.

Pelea esta batalla, y ve a casa a los Wastes1 al final de ella. Incluso si este hombre, el rey demonio, podría muy bien incumplir su palabra.

Se encargaría de eso después. Pero primero... batalla abierta. Ella ya podía escuchar su canto salvaje correr por sus venas.

El rey demonio y su abuela estaban hablando de nuevo, y Manon mandó lejos la melodía de escudos chocando y espadas desenvainadas lo su ciente para procesar sus palabras.

—Una vez que la capital esté asegurada, quiero esos botes en el Avery.

—¿Los hombres del Lago Plateado están de acuerdo? —su abuela estudió el mapa acomodado en la mesa con suaves piedras. Manon siguió la mirada de la Matrona al Lago Plateado, y el otro fin del Avery, y a su ciudad, ubicada contra los Colmillos Blancos: Anielle.

Perrington –Erawan– encogió sus hombros.

—Su lord no ha declarado aún una alianza conmigo o con el niño rey. Sospecho que cuando la palabra le llegue de la perdición de Rifthold, encontraremos a sus mensajeros arrastrándose a nuestras puertas —hubo destello de una sonrisa—. Su Fortaleza a lo largo de las Cascadas Occidentales del lago aún tiene cicatrices de la última vez que mis ejércitos marcharon por ahí. He visto los interminables monumentos en Anielle de esa guerra, su lord sabrá que tan fácil puedo convertir su ciudad en un osario2.

Manon estudió de nuevo el mapa, guardando para sí las preguntas.

Viejo. El rey Valg era tan viejo que la hacía sentir joven. Que hacía ver a su abuela como un niño, también.

Tonta, quizás su abuela había sido una tonta por venderlas a una alianza involuntaria con esta criatura. Se obligó a sí misma a encontrarse con la mirada de Erawan.

—Con fortalezas en Morath, Rifthold, y Anielle, eso sólo cubre la mitad de Adarlan del sur. ¿Qué hay del norte de la Brecha Ferian? ¿O el sur de Adarlan?

—Bellhaven se mantiene bajo mi control, sus señores y mercaderes aman su oro demasiado. Melisande... —los ojos dorados del rey demonio se jaron en la zona occidental del país a través de las montañas—. Eyllwe permanece destrozado debajo de ella, Fenharrow es un caos árido hacia el este. El mejor interés de Melisande es continuar aliando sus fuerzas con las mías, especialmente cuando Terrasen no tiene ni un cobre de su nombre —la mirada del rey deambuló hacia el norte—. Aelin Galathynius habrá llegado a su lugar ahora. Y cuando Rifthold se haya ido, ella también encontrará que tan sola está en el Norte. La heredera de Brannon no tiene aliados en este continente. Ya no.

Pero Manon notó la manera en la que los ojos del rey demonio se lanzaban hacia Eyllwe, sólo por un parpadeo.

Miró a su abuela, quien permanecía pasiva aún, mirando a Manon con una expresión que prometía una muerte segura si seguía empujando más lejos. Pero Manon le dijo a Erawan:

—Tu capital es el corazón de tu comercio. Si desato mi legión sobre él, vas a tener pocos aliados humanos...

—La última vez que miré, Manon Blackbeak, era mi legión.

Manon sostuvo la mirada de Erawan, a pesar de que le hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Vuelve Rifthold una completa ruina —dijo secamente—, y los gobernantes como el Lord de Anielle o la Reina de Melisande o los Señores de Fenharrow podrían muy bien encontrar que vale la pena el intentar arrasar contra ti. Si destruyes tu propia capital, ¿Por qué habrían ellos de creer tus reclamaciones hacia una alianza? Envía un mensaje delante de nosotros que el rey y la reina son enemigos del continente. Establécenos como liberadores de Rifthold, no conquistadores, y tendrás a los otros gobernantes pensando las cosas dos veces antes de aliarse con Terrasen. Saquearé la ciudad lo su ciente para ti para mostrar nuestro poder, pero mantén a las brujas Ironteeth lejos de convertirlo en escombros.

Esos ojos dorados se abrieron en consideración.

Ella sabía que su abuela estaba a una palabra más de clavar sus uñas bajo la mejilla de Manon, pero mantuvo sus hombros hacia atrás. A ella no le importaba la ciudad, o la gente. Pero esta guerra podría de hecho tornarse contra ellos si la aniquilación de Rifthold unía a sus enemigos dispersados. Y retrasar a las Blackbeak de regresar a los Wastes.

Los ojos de Vernon destellaron para encontrarse con los de ella. Miedo, pero cálculo.

—La Líder del Ala tiene un punto, mi señor —le murmuró a Erawan. ¿Qué sabía Vernon que ella no?

Pero Erawan ladeó la cabeza, deslizando su dorado cabello sobre su frente.

—Es por eso que eres mi Líder del Ala, Manon Blackbeak, y por qué Iskra Yellowlegs no ganó la posición.

El disgusto y el orgullo se pelearon en ella, pero solo asintió.

—Una cosa más.

Ella permaneció quieta, esperando.

El demonio rey se acomodó en su asiento.

—Hay una muralla de cristal en Rifthold. Imposible no verla —ella lo sabía, se había puesto en lo alto de ella—. Daña a la ciudad lo su ciente para infundir miedo, para mostrar nuestro poder. Pero esa muralla... derrúmbala.

Lo único que pudo decir fue:

—¿Por qué?

Esos ojos dorados hirvieron lento como carbones calientes.

—Porque destruir ese símbolo quebrará los espíritus de los hombres tanto como lo haría un baño de sangre.

Esa muralla de cristal, el poder de Aelin Galathynius. Y la misericordia. Manon mantuvo la mirada el tiempo su ciente para asentir. El rey apuntó su barbilla hacia las puertas indicando un silencioso despido.

Manon estaba fuera del cuarto antes de que él se girara hacia Vernon. No se le ocurrió hasta que estaba muy lejos que debió haberse quedado a proteger a su Matrona.

 **ooooo**

Las Trece no hablaron hasta que llegaron a su armería personal en el campamento del ejército aba- jo, ni habían arriesgado una palabra mientras ensillaban a sus wyverns en su nuevo nido.

Barriendo a través del humo y la oscuridad que siempre envolvía Morath, los dos grupos de brujas escolta que Manon había seleccionado –ambos Blackbeak– se dirigieron a sus propias armerías.

Bien.

Ahora de pie en el barro del piso del valle afuera del adoquinado laberinto de forjas y tiendas, Manon le dijo a sus Trece:

—Volamos en treinta minutos —detrás de ellas, herreros y personal estaban apresurándose para poner la armadura a los wyverns encadenados.

Si ellos eran inteligentes, o rápidos, no se moverían entre esas fauces. De inmediato, el wyvern azul cielo de Asterin estaba con sus ojos midiendo al hombre cerca de ella.

Manon se vio medio tentada de ver si le daría una mordida, pero le dijo a su grupo de brujas:

—Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos antes que Iskra y estableceremos la línea de como un saqueo se lle- va a cabo. Si no lo somos, buscaré a Iskra y su grupo de brujas al llegar y detendré la masacre. Dejen al príncipe para mí —no se atrevió a mirar a Asterin mientras lo decía—. No tengo duda alguna de que las Yellowlegs intentarán reclamar su cabeza. Detengan a cualquier que se atreva a tomarla.

Y quizás ponerle un fin a Iskra también. Los accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo en batallas.

Las Trece hicieron una reverencia en consentimiento. Manon sacudió su cabeza sobre su hombro, a la armería bajo las tiendas con lonas de mala calidad.

—Completamente armadas —les dirigió una amplia sonrisa—. No queremos hacer nuestra gran aparición si no vamos a vernos de otra forma que con nuestro mejor aspecto.

Doce sonrisas iguales respondieron la suya, y se fueron, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas y maniquíes donde su armadura había sido cuidadosa y meticulosamente construida los meses pasados.

Sólo Asterin permaneció a su lado mientras Manon agarraba a Ghislaine por un brazo cuando la centinela de pelo rizado pasó a su lado.

Ella murmuró sobre los golpes metálicos de la forja y los rugidos de los wyverns:

—Dime lo que sabes sobre Erawan —Ghislaine abrió su boca, de piel oscuro pálido, y Manon espetó—. Concisamente.

Ghislaine tragó saliva, asintiendo mientras el resto de Las Trece se preparaba detrás de ellas. La guerrera susurró de manera que sólo Manon y Asterin pudieran escuchar.

—Él era uno de los tres reyes del Valg quienes invadieron el mundo en el inicio de los tiempos. Los otros dos fueron ya sea asesinados, o enviados de vuelta a su mundo oscuro. Se quedó varado aquí, con un pequeño ejército. Huyó a este continente después de que Maeve y Brannon aplastaran sus fuerzas, y duró miles de años reconstruyendo sus números en secreto, muy en lo profundo de los Colmillos Blancos. Cuando él estuvo listo, cuando se dio cuenta que la ama del Rey Brannon estaba atenuándose, Erawan lanzó su ataque para reclamar el continente. La leyenda cuenta que fue derrotado por la misma hija de Brannon y su pareja humana.

—Parece que la leyenda es falsa —resopló Asterin.

—Alístate —dijo Manon soltando el brazo de Ghislaine—. Diles a las otras cuando puedas. Ghislaine inclinó su cabeza y se dirigió hacia el arsenal.

Manon ignoró la mirada de Asterin. Ahora no era momento para tener esa conversación.

Encontró al herrero mudo en su forja usual, sudor corriendo por su frente manchada en hollín. Pero sus ojos eran fuertes, tranquilos, mientras él hacía a un lado la lona de la carpa de su mesa de trabajo para revelar su armadura. Pulida, lista.

El traje de metal oscuro había sido formado como un wyvern a escala. Manon corrió un dedo a través de las placas superpuestas y levantó un guante, perfectamente formado para su propia mano.

—Es hermoso.

Horrible, pero hermoso. Se preguntó qué diría él del hecho de que había forjado esa armadura para ella que vestiría mientras iba a terminar las vidas de sus compatriotas. Su rostro colorado no reveló nada.

Se despojó de su capa roja y comenzó a ponerse la armadura pieza por pieza. Se deslizó sobre ella como una segunda piel, flexible y maleable donde necesitaba serlo, inflexible donde su vida dependía de ello.

Cuando hubo terminado, el herrero le miró y asintió, después se agachó debajo de su mesa para poner otro objeto sobre ella. Por un momento, Manon sólo pudo quedarse viendo su casco coronado.

Había sido forjado del mismo metal oscuro, la nariz y frente formadas para que la mayoría de su cara permaneciera en sombras, salvo por su boca. Y sus dientes de hierro. Las seis lanzas de la corona sobresalían hacia arriba como pequeñas espadas.

El casco de un conquistador. El casco de un demonio.

Manon sintió los ojos de Sus Trece, ya armadas, sobre ella mientras escondía su cabello en el cuello de su armadura y se colocaba el casco sobre su cabeza.

Encajó fácilmente, el interior frío contra su piel caliente. Incluso con las sombras que escondían la mayoría de su rostro, podía ver al herrero con perfecta claridad mientras su barbilla bajaba en aprobación.

Ella no tenía idea de porqué se molestó, pero Manon se encontró a sí misma diciendo:

—Gracias.

Otro gesto poco profundo fue su única respuesta antes de que ella se retirara de su mesa.

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado de su camino mientras ella señalaba a Sus Trece y montaba a Abraxos, su wyvern brillando en su nueva armadura.

No miró hacia atrás a Morath mientras se elevaba a los cielos grises.

* * *

1 Los Wastes son las tierras a las que pertenecían las Brujas Ironteeth pero las Brujas Crochan se las arrebataron, desterrándolas.

2 Osario: lugar donde se depositan los huesos. Usualmente encontrado en cementerios.


	6. Chapter 4

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 4**

Aedion y Graham no dejaron que el mensajero de Darrow se fuera para advertirles a los señores de su llegada. Si ésta era una maniobra para mantenerlos en pasos desiguales, a pesar de todo lo que Murtaugh y Ren habían hecho por ellos esta primavera, entonces ellos iban a tomar ventaja de cualquier forma que pudieran.

Aelin supuso que debía haber tomado el clima tormentoso como un presagio. O tal vez la edad de Murtaugh proveía una excusa conveniente para Darrow para ponerla a prueba. Controló su temperamento ante el pensamiento.

La taberna estaba erigida en un cruce justo dentro de la maraña de Oakwald. Con la lluvia y la noche llegando, estaba lleno, y tuvieron que pagar el doble para guarecer a sus caballos. Aelin estaba claramente consciente de que una palabra de ella, una chispa delatora de su fuego, habría vaciado no sólo los establos, sino la taberna misma.

Eliza se había retirado poco más de medio kilómetro atrás, y para cuando ellos llegaron, se escabulló por los arbustos y asintió con su cabeza empapada.

Todo despejado.

Dentro de la posada, no había ni un cuarto disponible para renta, y la taberna misma estaba llena de viajeros, cazadores, y quienes escapaban del aguacero. Algunos inclusive se sentaban contra las paredes, y Aelin suponía que así sería como más o menos sus amigos y ella pasarían la tarde una vez concluyera la reunión.

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ellos cuando entraron, pero las capuchas y mantas cubrían sus rostros y armas, y esas cabezas rápidamente se giraron de vuelta a sus bebidas, cartas, o canciones de borrachos.

Eliza finalmente había vuelto a su forma humana, y el a su juramento meses atrás, sus una vez pechos grandes eran ahora pequeños. A pesar de lo que les esperaba en el comedor privado en la parte trasera de la posada, Aelin volteó a ver la mirada de la cambia-formas y sonrió.

—¿Mejor? —le murmuró sobre la cabeza de Evangeline mientras el mensajero de Darrow, con Aedion a su lado, pasaban entre la multitud.

—Oh, no tienes una idea —la cara de Eliza era un tanto salvaje.

Detrás de ellos, Aelin podía jurar que escuchó a Graham reírse entre dientes.

El mensajero y Aedion tomaron un pasillo, la lámpara oscura parpadeando entre las gotas de lluvia todavía deslizándose sobre el redondo y marcado escudo colocado atrás de la espalda de su primo. El Lobo del Norte, quien, aunque había ganado batallas con su velocidad y fuerza Fae, se había ganado el respeto y la lealtad de su legión como un hombre, como un humano. Aelin, aun en su forma Fae, se preguntó si debió haberse cambiado de forma.

Ren Allsbrook esperaba ahí. Ren, otro amigo de la infancia, a quien ella casi mataba, a quien in- tentó matar este invierno pasado, y quien no tenía idea de quién realmente era ella. Quien se había quedado en su apartamento sin saber que le pertenecía a su reina perdida. Y Murtaugh... ella tenía vagas memorias del hombre, en su mayoría recuerdos de él sentado en la mesa de su tío, deslizándole a ella tartas de moras.

Cualquier bien que quedaba, cualquier pizca de seguridad, era gracias a Aedion, las abolladuras y marcas estropeando su escudo como prueba absoluta de ello, y de los tres hombres que la esperaban.

Los hombros de Aelin comenzaron a inclinarse hacia dentro, pero Aedion y el mensajero hicieron una pausa ante la puerta de madera, tocando una vez. Ligera acarició su pantorrilla, con su cola meneándose, y Aelin le sonrió al can, quien se sacudió de nuevo, lanzando gotas de agua. Eliza resopló. Traer un perro mojado a una junta secreta, muy de la realeza.

Pero Aelin se había prometido a ella misma, meses y meses atrás, que no iba a pretender ser nadie más que ella misma. Se había arrastrado a través de la oscuridad, la sangre y la desesperación, y ella había sobrevivido. E incluso Lord Darrow podía ofrecer hombres y fondos para la guerra... ella tenía ambas cosas, también. Más serían mejor, pero ella no traía las manos vacías. Había logrado esto por ella misma. Para todos ellos.

Aelin enderezó sus hombros mientras Aedion se paraba en el cuarto, hablando ya con las personas que estaban adentro.

—Solo ustedes bastardos nos harían caminar hasta aquí bajo la lluvia porque no se quisieron mo- jar. Ren, te ves apagado, como siempre. Murtaugh, siempre es un placer. Darrow... tu cabello luce tan mal como el mío.

Alguien dentro dijo con una voz fría y cortante:

—Dada la discreción con la que arreglaste esta reunión, uno pensaría que te estás escabullendo entre tu propio reino, Aedion.

Aelin llegó a la puerta entreabierta, debatiéndose sobre si valía la pena interrumpir la conversación para decirles a esos tontos dentro que mantuvieran su boca cerrada, pero...

Lo hicieron. Con sus oídos Fae, ella podía percibir más sonidos que los humanos promedio. Dio un paso delante de Eliza y Evangeline, dejándoles entrar detrás de ella mientras hacia una pausa en la entrada de la puerta para inspeccionar el comedor privado.

Una ventada, agrietada para calmar el sofocante calor de la posada. Una larga mesa rectangular ante una crepitante chimenea, plagada de platos vacíos, migas, bandejas vacías de comida. Dos ancianos estaban sentados ahí, uno con un mensajero susurrando algo tan quedo para sus oídos Fae para escucharlo, antes de que hiciera una reverencia a todos y se saliera del cuarto. Ambos ancianos se enderezaron mientras miraban pasando donde Aedion estaba en la mesa, hacia ella.

Pero Aelin enfocó su mirada al hombre de pelo negro quien estaba por la chimenea, un brazo apoyado contra el mantel, su aperlada cara llena de cicatrices y pozos.

Recordaba esas espadas gemelas en su espalda. Esos oscuros y quemantes ojos.

Su boca se había secado para cuando se hizo para atrás la capucha. Ren Allsbrook comenzó.

Pero los ancianos se habían levantado de sus sillas. Ella conocía a uno de ellos.

Aelin no sabía cómo no reconoció a Murtaugh aquella noche cuando había ido al almacén para matar a tantos de ellos. Especialmente cuando había sido él quien detuvo la masacre.

El otro anciano, sin embargo... aunque con arrugas, su rostro se mostraba fuerte, resistente. Sin mostrar sorpresa o felicidad o calidez. Un hombre quien solía salirse con la suya, quien era obedecido sin cuestionamiento. Su cuerpo era delgado pero fuerte, y su columna seguía recta. Un guerrero no de espada, sino de mente.

Su tío abuelo, Orlon, había sido ambas. Y amable, nunca había escuchado una palabra de coraje o severidad de Orlon. Este hombre, sin embargo... Aelin sostuvo la mirada en esos ojos grises de Darrow, un predador reconociendo a otro.

—Lord Darrow —dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza. Ella no pudo evitar su sonrisa torcida—. Luce tostado.

El rostro de Darrow permaneció impasible. Nada impresionado. Muy bien, entonces.

Aelin observó a Darrow, esperando, negándose a romper su mirada hasta que le hiciera una rev- erencia.

Un leve movimiento de su cabeza fue todo lo que pudo ofrecerle.

—Un poco más abajo —le ronroneó.

Darrow no hizo tal cosa.

Fue Murtaugh quien se inclinó profundamente hasta la cintura y dijo:

—Majestad. Nos disculpamos por enviar al mensajero a buscarles, pero mi nieto se preocupa por mi salud —dijo con un intento de sonrisa—. Para mi disgusto.

Ren ignoró a su abuelo y retiró el mantel, los sonidos de sus botas el único sonido mientras rodeaba la mesa.

—Lo sabías —le dijo a Aedion.

Eliza, sabiamente, cerró la puerta y le ofreció a Evangeline y a Ligera el irse a la ventana, a observar si habían ojos escudriñando. Aedion le dirigió a Ren una breve sonrisa.

—Sorpresa.

Antes de que el joven lord pudiera replicar, Graham se posó al lado de Aelin y se quitó la capucha.

Los hombres se pusieron rígidos mientras el guerrero Fae era revelado en su gloria, violencia brillando ya en sus ojos. Estos puestos ya en Lord Darrow.

—Vaya, esa es una mirada que no había visto en años —murmuró Darrow.

Murtaugh controló su sorpresa, y quizás su miedo, lo su ciente para extender una mano hacia las sillas vacías frente a ellos.

—Por favor, siéntense. Mil disculpas por el desorden. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el mensajero los iba a traer tan rápido —Aelin no hizo ningún gesto para sentarse. Tampoco sus compañeros. Murtaugh agregó—. Podemos ordenar comida fresca si lo desean. Deben estar hambrientos —Ren le disparó a su abuelo una mirada incrédula que le dijo a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la opinión del rebelde hacia ella.

Lord Darrow la estaba mirando de nuevo. Evaluándola.

Humildad, gratitud. Ella debía intentarlo; ella podría intentarlo, maldita sea. Darrow se había sacrificado por su reino; él tenía hombres y dinero que ofrecer en esta batalla acechante contra Erawan. Ella había llamado para esta reunión; ella había pedido a estos señores el reunirse y ver- los. ¿A quién le importaba si era en otro lugar? Ellos estaban aquí. Eso era suficiente.

Aelin se forzó a sí misma a caminar hacia la mesa. Para reclamar la silla frente a Darrow y Mur- taugh.

Ren permaneció de pie, monitoreándola con una mirada de fuego. Le dijo suavemente a Ren:

—Gracias, por ayudar al Capitán Westfall esta primavera.  
Un músculo parpadeó en su mandíbula, pero dijo:

—¿Cómo está? Aedion mencionó su herida en su carta.

—Lo último que supe, es que estaba en camino a los sanadores en Ántica. Hacia Torre Cesme.

—Bien.

—¿Podrían molestarse en iluminarme sobre el cómo se conocen? —dijo Lord Darrow—. ¿O deberé recurrir a adivinar?

Aelin comenzó a contar hasta diez ante el tono. Pero fue Aedion quien dijo mientras se sentaba:

—Cuidado, Darrow.

Darrow entrelazó sus nudosos pero cuidados dedos y los puso sobre la mesa.

—¿O qué? ¿Me reducirá a cenizas, Princesa? ¿Derretirá mis huesos?

Eliza se deslizó en la silla al lado de Aedion y preguntó con dulce y delicada educación como había sido entrenada:

—¿Queda un poco de agua en esa jarra? Viajar a través de la tormenta fue algo agotador.

Aelin podía haber besado a su amiga por el intento de romper la cortante tensión.

—¿Quién, si se puede saber, eres tú? —Darrow frunció el ceño ante la exquisita belleza, sus ojos abiertos que no se volvieron tímidos a pesar de sus palabras amables. Bien, él no sabía quiénes viajaban con ella o Aedion. O con qué dones contaban.

—Eliza —contestó Aedion, quitándose su escudo y colocándolo en el suelo detrás de él con un golpe seco—. Lady de Caraverre.

—No hay ningún Caraverre —dijo Darrow.

—Lo hay ahora —Aelin se encogió de hombros. Eliza se había decidido por un nombre hace una semana, sea lo que significara, corriendo como un rayo a mitad de la noche y prácticamente gritándoselo a Aelin una vez que había logrado controlarse a sí misma lo su ciente para volver a su forma humana. Aelin dudó si alguna vez olvidaría la imagen del leopardo fantasma con los ojos bien abiertos intentando hablar. Ella le sonrió a Ren, aun viéndola como un halcón—. Me tomé la libertad de comprar la tierra que tu familia cedió. Parece que van a ser vecinos.

—¿Y de qué linaje —preguntó Darrow, su boca apretándose al ver el tatuaje de Eliza, la marca visible sin importar que forma tomara— procede nuestra Lady Eliza?

—No organizamos ésta junta para discutir linajes y herencias —contestó Aelin de vuelta. Ella miró a Rowan, quién le dio un asentimiento de con firmación que la posada estaba lo suficientemente lejos del cuarto y no había nadie dentro de un margen para escuchar.

Su Príncipe Fae se dirigió a la mesa de servir ubicada contra la pared para ir por el agua que Ly- sandra había pedido. La olió, y ella supo que su magia pasó por la jarra, probando el agua ante cualquier veneno o droga, mientras él levitaba cuatro vasos sobre ellos con un viento fantasma.

Los tres señores observaron silenciosamente con sus ojos abiertos. graham se sentó y como si nada vertió el agua, después trajo otro vaso, lo llenó, y lo llevo flotando a Evangeline. La niña brillo de emoción ante la magia y se enfocó de nuevo a mirar hacia la ventana empapada por la lluvia. Escuchando mientras pretendía ser hermosa, inútil y pequeña, como Eliza le había enseñado.

Lord Darrow dijo:

—Al menos tu guerrero Fae es bueno para algo más que violencia.

—Si esta reunión es interrumpida por fuerzas enemigas —dijo Aelin suavemente—, estará más que agradecido por esa violencia, Lord Darrow.

—¿Y qué de tú particular don? ¿Deberé de estar agradecido de él, también?

A él no le importó cómo lo supo. Aelin enderezó su rostro, escogiendo cada palabra, forzándose a sí misma a pensar en lo que debía.

—¿Hay algún tipo de habilidades que preferiría que poseyera?

Darrow sonrió. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Un poco de control le caería bien a Su Alteza.

Del otro lado de ella, Graham y Aedion estaban tensos como cuerdas de arco. Pero si ella podía controlar su temperamento, ellos también podían.

Su Alteza. No Majestad.

—Tendré eso en consideración —le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—. En lo que a mi corte respecta y yo, nos quisimos reunir con ustedes hoy.

—¿Corte? —Lord Darrow levantó sus cejas grisáceas. Entonces él lentamente pasó su mirada sobre Eliza, luego Aedion, y finalmente Graham. Ren estaba observándolos a todos, algo como anhelo y consternación en su rostro—. ¿Esto es lo que consideras una corte?

—Obviamente, la corte se expandirá una vez que estemos en Orynth...

—Y para ese caso, no veo como siquiera pueda ser una corte, dado que tú aún no eres una reina.

Ella mantuvo su barbilla en alto.

—No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir.

Darrow dio un sorbo de su tarro de cerveza. El ruido sordo hecho por la taza mientras la ponía sobre la mesa hizo eco a través del cuarto. Detrás de él, Murtaugh se había quedado quieto como muerto.

—Cualquier gobernador de Terrasen debe ser aprobado por las familias gobernantes de cada territorio.

Hielo, frío y antiguo, corrió por sus venas. Aelin deseo que pudiera culpar a la cosa que colgaba de su cuello.

—Está diciéndome —dijo ella con mucha calma, el fuego palpitando en sus intestinos, bailando con su lengua—, que aunque soy la última Galathynius viva, ¿mi trono aún no me pertenece?

Pudo sentir la atención de Graham puesta sobre ella, pero no quitó la mirada de Lord Darrow.

—Le estoy diciendo, Princesa, que aunque tú seas la última persona viva, descendiente directo de Brannon, hay otras posibilidades, otras direcciones a las cuales ir, si eres considerada inadecuada.

—Weylan, por favor —interrumpió Murtaugh—, no aceptamos la oferta de reunirnos para esto. Sino para discutir el reconstruir, el ayudarla y trabajar con ella.

Todos lo ignoraron.

—¿Otras posibilidades como usted? —le preguntó Aelin a Darrow. El humo se movía en su boca. Ella se lo tragó y envió dentro, casi ahogándose con él.

Darrow no hizo más que un estremecimiento.

—No veo como esperas que nosotros que permitamos que una asesina de diecinueve años des le por nuestro reino y comience a ladrar órdenes, sin importar su linaje.

Piensa en ello, toma un fuerte respiro. Hombres, dinero, ayuda para tu ya roto pueblo. Eso es lo que ofrece Darrow, lo que puedes ganar, si tan solo pudieras controlar tu maldito temperamento.

Sofocó el fuego en sus venas a meras brasas.

—Entiendo que mi historia personal pueda ser considerada problemática...

—Encuentro todo en ti, Princesa, problemático. Sin mencionar tu elección de amigos y miembros de corte. ¿Puedes explicarme porqué una prostituta está en tu compañía y se hace pasar por una dama? ¿Por qué uno de los sirvientes de Maeve está sentado a tu lado? —Hizo una mueca en dirección a Graham—. Príncipe Graham, ¿no es así? —debió haber unido toda la información que el mensajero le susurró en su oído al llegar—. Oh sí, hemos escuchado de ti. Que interesante giro de eventos, que incluso cuando nuestro reino es débil y su heredero tan joven, uno de los más confiables guerreros de Maeve logra conseguir un puesto seguro, después de tantos años de contemplar nuestro reino con tanta consternación. O quizás la mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué servir a los pies de Maeve cuando podías gobernar al lado de la Princesa Aelin?

Tomó demasiado esfuerzo en no tronar sus dedos en puños.

—El Príncipe Graham es mi carranam. Él está sobre toda duda.

—Carranam. Un término olvidado hace mucho. ¿Qué otras cosas te enseñó Maeve en Doranelle esta primavera?

Ella se tragó su respuesta cuando la mano de Graham se encontró con la suya por debajo de la mesa, su rostro aburrido, sin interés. La calma de una feroz y helada tormenta. ¿Permiso para hablar, Majestad?

Tuvo el presentimiento de que Graham iba a disfrutar mucho, pero mucho la tarea de triturar a Darrow en piezas pequeñas. También tenía el sentimiento de que disfrutaría mucho, pero mucho el unírsele.

Aelin asintió silenciosamente, más que nada por la pérdida de palabras mientras batallaba por mantener sus amas a raya.

Honestamente, se sintió levemente mal por Darrow mientras el Príncipe Fae le dirigía una mirada que traía consigo trescientos años de fría violencia.

—¿Me está acusando de tomar el juramento de sangre de mi reina con deshonor?

Nada humano, nada piadoso en esas palabras.

Para su sorpresa, Darrow no se encogió. Al contrario, levantó sus cejas hacia Aedion, y luego sa- cudió su cabeza hacia Aelin.

—¿Diste tu juramento sagrado a este... macho?

Ren se sobresaltó un poco mientras observaba a Aedion, la cicatriz rígida contra su piel bronceada. Ella no había estado ahí para protegerlo de ello. O para proteger a las hermanas de Ren cuando su academia de magia se convirtió en un matadero durante la invasión de Adarlan. Aedion captó la sorpresa de Ren y suavemente sacudió su cabeza, como diciendo, lo explicaré luego.

Pero Graham se acomodó en su silla con una sonrisa, y era una cosa horrible, terrible de verse.

—He conocido a muchas princesas con reinos a heredar, Lord Darrow, y le puedo decir que absolutamente ninguna de ellas fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para permitir que un hombre las manipulara de esa forma, y mucho menos lo es mi reina. Pero si yo fuera a hacer mi camino al trono, elegiría un mucho más pacífico y próspero reino —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no creo que mi hermano y hermana en este cuarto me permitirían vivir por mucho tiempo si sospecharan que busco el mal para mi reina, o para su reino.

Aedion asintió severamente, pero detrás de él, Eliza se enderezó, no en coraje o sorpresa, sino por orgullo. Rompió el corazón de Aelin tanto como lo llenó de luz.

Aelin le sonrió lentamente a Darrow, sus amas acumulándose.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó para hacer una lista de todas las formas posibles para insultarme y acu- sarme durante esta reunión?

Darrow la ignoró y giró su barbilla hacia Aedion.

—Estás muy callado esta noche.

—No creo que quieras escuchar en este momento mis pensamientos, Darrow —contestó Aedion.

—Tu juramento de sangre es robado por un príncipe extranjero, tu reina es una asesina que apunta a prostitutas para servirle, y a pesar de eso, ¿tú no tienes nada que decir?

La silla de Aedion crujió, y Aelin se atrevió a mirarlo, para encontrarlo agarrando los lados de la silla tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Eliza, aunque rígida en su respaldo, no le dio a Darrow el placer de sonrojarse en vergüenza.

Y ella tuvo su ciente. Chispas danzaron en las puntas de sus dedos bajo la mesa.

Pero Darrow continuó antes de que Aelin pudiera hablar o incinerar el cuarto.

—Tal vez, Aedion, si deseas todavía obtener un puesto oficial en Terrasen, podrías ver si tus parientes en Wendlyn han reconsiderado tu proposición de compromiso de hace muchos años. Ver si te van a reconocer como familia. Qué diferencia pudiera haber hecho, si nuestra amada Princesa Aelin se hubiera comprometido, si Wendlyn no hubiera rechazado la oferta de formalmente unir nuestros reinos, probablemente a petición de Maeve —una sonrisa en dirección a Graham.

Su mundo tembló un poco. Incluso Aedion palideció. Nadie había indicado que había habido un intento oficial de comprometerlos. Que los Ashryvers habían verdaderamente llevado a Terrasen a la guerra y ruina.

—¿Qué van a decir nuestras adorables masas de nuestra princesa salvadora —musitó Darrow, poniendo sus manos extendidas en la mesa—, cuando ellos oigan sobre el cómo ella ha gastado su tiempo mientras ellos sufrían? —una bofetada en la cara, una tras otra—. Pero —agregó Darrow—, siempre has sido bueno en prostituirte muy bien, Aedion. Aunque me pregunto si la Princesa Aelin sabe que...

Aelin se lanzó.

No con fuego, pero con hierro.

La daga temblando entre los dedos de Darrow brillaba con la luz de la chimenea crepitante.

Aelin gruñó en el rostro del hombre viejo, Graham y Aedion medio fuera de sus sillas, Ren yendo por su espada, pero mirando con náusea, náusea hacia la vista de un leopardo fantasma ahora sentado donde Eliza había estado hace un momento.

Murtaugh observó a la cambia-formas. Pero Darrow fulminó con la mirada a Aelin, su rostro blanco por la ira.

—¿Quieres arrojar insultos hacia mí, Darrow? Adelante —siseó Aelin, su nariz casi tocando la de él—. Pero si insultas a los míos una vez más, no volveré a fallar —ella movió sus ojos hacia la daga entre los dedos extendidos del anciano, un pelo separando la daga de su piel moteada.

—Veo que heredaste el temperamento de tu padre —se mofó Darrow—. ¿Es así como planeas gobernar? Cuando no te agrade alguien, ¿lo vas a amenazar? —Deslizó la mano de la daga y retro- cedió lo su ciente para cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Qué pensaría Orlon de este comportamiento, de esta intimidación?

—Escoge tus palabras sabiamente, Darrow —le advirtió Aedion.

Darrow levantó sus cejas.

—Todo el trabajo que he hecho, todo lo que he sacrificado estos diez años pasados, ha sido en el nombre de Orlon, para honrarlo y salvar su reino, mi reino. No tengo planes de dejar que una mimada y arrogante niña destruya eso con su temperamento y rabietas. ¿Disfrutaste las riquezas de Rifthold estos años, Princesa? ¿Te fue muy fácil olvidarnos en el Norte mientras estabas comprando ropas y sirviendo para el monstruo que asesinó a tu familia y amigos?

Hombres, y dinero, y una Terrasen unida.

—Incluso tu primo, a pesar de toda su prostitución, nos ayudó en el Norte. Y Ren Allsbrook —una mano señalando hacia donde Ren—, mientras tú vivías en lujos, ¿Sabías que Ren y su abuelo estaban raspando juntos cada cobre que podían, todo para encontrar una manera de mantener el esfuerzo de los rebeldes vivo? ¿Que dormían en cuclillas en chozas y dormían bajo caballos?

—Es su ciente —dijo Aedion.

—Deja que siga —dijo Aelin, sentándose de vuelta en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué más hay por decir, Princesa? ¿Crees que la gente de Terrasen estará encantada de tener a una reina que sirvió a su enemigo? ¿Aquella que compartió la cama con el hijo de su enemigo?

Eliza gruñó suavemente, haciendo temblar los vasos.

Darrow estaba imperturbable.

—¿Y una reina quien indudablemente comparte ahora la cama con un Príncipe Fae quien sirvió al otro enemigo a nuestras espaldas? ¿Qué se supone que nuestro pueblo piense de eso?

Ella no quería pensar cómo Darrow había adivinado, cómo había leído en ellos.

—Quien comparte mi cama —dijo ella—, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Y es por eso que no estás en condiciones para gobernar. Con quien compartes la cama es preocupación de todos. ¿Le mentirás a tu gente sobre tu pasado, negando que serviste al ya muerto rey, y que serviste a su hijo, también, de una manera diferente?

Debajo de la mesa, la mano de Graham se disparó para sostener la de ella, sus dedos cubiertos en hielo que calmaron el fuego que comenzaba a arder en sus uñas. No en advertencia o reprimenda, sino para decirle que él, también, estaba peleando en un esfuerzo por controlar las ganas de usar el plato de comida de peltre para golpear la cabeza de Darrow.

Así que ella no desvió la mirada de Darrow, incluso mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Graham.

—Le diré a mi gente —dijo Aelin suave pero no débil—, la completa verdad. Les mostraré las cicatrices en mi espalda de Endovier, las cicatrices en mi cuerpo por años como Candy White, y les diré que el nuevo Rey de Ádarlan no es un monstruo. Les diré que tenemos un enemigo: ese bastardo en Morath. Y Terry Grandchester es la única oportunidad de supervivencia, y futura paz en nuestros dos reinos.

—¿Y si no lo es? ¿Destruirás su castillo de piedra como hiciste con el de cristal?

Albert había mencionado esto, meses atrás. Ella debió considerarlo más, que los humanos ordinarios demandarían respuestas respecto a su poder. Contra el poder de la corte juntándose alrededor de ella. Pero dejó que Darrow creyera que ella había quebrado el castillo de vidrio; le dejó creer que ella había asesinado al rey. Mejor eso que la potencialmente desastrosa verdad.

—En caso de que todavía desees ser parte de Terrasen —continuó Darrow cuando ninguno de ellos le contestó—, estoy seguro que Aedion puede encontrar un uso para ti en La Perdición. Pero no tengo ningún uso para ti en Orynth.

Aelin levantó sus cejas.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

La mirada de Darrow se volvió dura.

—No reconozco tu derecho de gobernar; no te reconozco como la Reina de Terrasen. Tampoco lo hacen los Señores de Sloane, Ironwood, y Gunnar, quienes conforman los restos de la mayoría de lo que en su tiempo fue la corte de tu tío. Incluso si la familia Allsbrook se alía contigo, sigue siendo un voto contra cuatro. El General Ashryver no tiene tierras o título aquí, por decir un resultado. En lo que consta de Lady Eliza, Caraverre no es un territorio reconocido, así como tampoco reconocemos su linaje o tu compra de esas tierras —palabras formales, para declaraciones formales—. Y ya sea que busques regresar a Orynth y ocupar tu trono sin nuestra invitación, será considerado un acto de guerra y traición —Darrow sacó un pedazo de papel de su chaqueta, lleno de fina escritura y cuatro diferentes firmas al fondo—. A partir de este momento, hasta que se decida lo contrario, podrás permanecer como Princesa por sangre, pero no reina.

* * *

*En agosto solo publicare 2 veces por semana. Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 5

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 5**

Aelin se quedó viendo y viendo a ese pedazo de papel, a los nombres que habían firmado mucho antes de esa noche, los hombres que habían decidido contra ella sin reunirse con ella, los hombres que habían cambiado su futuro, su reino, con solamente sus firmas.

Tal vez debió haber esperado a hacer esta reunión hasta que estuviera en Orynth, hasta que su gen- te la viera regresar y entonces hubiera sido más difícil el echarla de la acera del palacio.

Aelin tomó un respiro.

—Nuestra perdición se encuentra en el Sur de Ádarlan, y ¿es en esto en lo que se enfocan?

Darrow se burló.

—Cuando tengamos necesidad de tus... habilidades, enviaremos un mensaje.

Ningún fuego ardía en ella, ni siquiera una brasa. Como si Darrow hubiera apretado en ella su puño, apagándola.

—La Perdición —dijo Aedion con un tono de esa legendaria insolencia—, no contestará a nadie que no sea Aelin Galathynius.

—La Perdición —le espetó Darrow— es nuestra ya de comandar. Dada la situación de que no hay un gobernador apropiado para el trono, los señores controlan los ejércitos de Terrasen —una vez más analizó a Aelin, como si sintiera su vago plan de públicamente regresar a su ciudad, para hacerle más difícil a él el callarla, brillando mientras se formaba la idea—. Pon un pie en Orynth, y afrontarás las consecuencias.

—¿Es esa una amenaza? —gruñó Aedion, una mano lanzándose a agarrar la empuñadura de la Espada de Orynth envainada a su lado.

—Es la ley —dijo Darrow simplemente—. Una que generaciones de gobernadores Galathynius han honrado.

Había tantos rugidos en su cabeza, tantos como un vacío quieto en el mundo había más allá.

—El Valg marcha hacia nosotros, un rey Valg marcha hacia nosotros —dijo Aedion, empujando, el general encarnado—, y tu reina, Darrow, puede ser la única persona capaz de mantenerlo a raya.

—La guerra es un juego de números, no magia. Tú bien sabes esto, Aedion. Peleaste en Theralis —la gran planicie antes de Orynth, anfitriona de la decisiva y nal batalla mientras el imperio había barrido sobre ellos. La mayoría de las fuerzas y comandantes de Terrasen no habían escapado de la masacre, tanta que los ríos corrieron completos de sangre al día siguiente. Si Aedion había pelea- do ahí... Dioses, él debía de tener apenas catorce. Su estómago se retorció. Darrow concluyó—. La magia nos falló ya una vez. No con aremos en ella de nuevo.

Aedion espetó:

—Vamos a necesitar aliados.

—No hay aliados —dijo Darrow—. A menos que Su Alteza decida ser útil y darnos hombres y ejér- citos a través del matrimonio —una mirada dura hacia Graham—, estamos solos.

Aelin se debatía sobre revelar lo que sabía, el dinero que había planeado y matado para obtener, pero...

Algo frío y aceitoso resonó a su alrededor. Matrimonio hacia un rey extranjero, o príncipe o em- perador.

¿Sería este el precio? No solo en derramamiento de sangre, sino ¿renunciar a sueños? Para ser una princesa eterna, pero ¿nunca una reina? Para pelear con no sólo magia, pero también con el poder de su sangre: La realeza.

No podía mirar a Graham, no podía mirar a esos ojos verde-pino sin sentirse enferma.

Se había reído una vez de Terry –reído y regañado por admitir que la idea del matrimonio a cual- quiera que no fuera su alma gemela era aborrecible. Lo reprendió por escoger amor sobre la paz de su reino.

Tal vez los dioses sí la odiaban. Tal vez esta era su prueba. El escapar de una esclavitud sólo para caminar a otra. Tal vez este era el castigo por esos años en las riquezas de Rifthold.

Darrow le dirigió una pequeña y satisfactoria sonrisa.

—Encuéntrame aliados, Aelin Galathynius, y tal vez pueda considerar tu posición en el futuro de Terrasen. Piensa en ello. Gracias por pedirnos que nos reuniéramos.

Silenciosamente, Aelin se levantó de la silla. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. Excepto Darrow.

Aelin arrancó el pedazo de papel que él había firmado y examinó las malditas palabras, las firmas garabateadas. El crepitar del fuego era el único sonido.

Aelin lo silenció.

Y las velas. Y al candelabro de hierro sobre la mesa.

La oscuridad se hizo, silencio cortado sólo por las inhalaciones gemelas de respiración de Murtaugh y Ren. El golpeteo de la lluvia sonando en el cuarto oscuro.

Aelin habló en la oscuridad, hacia donde Darrow estaba sentado:

—Le sugiero, Lord Darrow, que se acostumbre a esto. Porque si perdemos esta guerra, la oscuridad reinará para siempre.

Hubo un chasquido y una chispa –a continuación un cerillo chisporroteaba mientras encendía la vela de la mesa. La mirada arrugada, llena de odio de Darrow parpadeaba a la vista.

—Los hombres pueden hacer su propia luz, Heredera de Brannon.

Aelin observó la ama solitaria que Darrow había encendido. El papel en sus manos se hizo ceni- zas.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Darrow lo hizo:

—Esa es nuestra ley, nuestro derecho. Ignoras ese decreto, Princesa, y estarás profanando todo por lo que tu familia vivió y murió. Los Señores de Terrasen han hablado.

La mano de Graham se mantuvo firme en su espalda. Pero Aelin miró a Ren, su rostro duro. Y sobre el rugido de su cabeza, le dijo:

—Ya sea que votes o no en mi favor, hay un lugar para ti en esta corte. Por todo en lo que ayudaste a Aedion y al capitán hacer. Por Annie —Annie, quien había trabajado con Ren, peleado con él. Algo como dolor ondulaba en los ojos de Ren, y el abrió su boca para hablar, pero Darrow le cortó:

—Que desperdicio de vida fue esa—espetó Darrow—. Una princesa realmente dedicada a su gente, quien peleó hasta su último aliento por...

—Una palabra más —dijo Graham suavemente—, y no me importa cuántos señores te apoyen y cuáles sean tus leyes. Una palabra más sobre eso, y te destriparé antes de que puedas levantarte de esa silla. ¿Entendido?

Por primera vez, Darrow miró a los ojos de Graham y palideció ante la muerte que se encontraba esperándolo ahí. Pero las palabras del lord habían encontrado su marca, dejando un estremecedor sentido de entorpecimiento a su paso.

Aedion recogió la daga de Aelin de la mesa.

—Tendremos tus pensamientos en consideración —recogió su escudo y puso una mano en el hombro de Aelin para guiarla fuera del cuarto. Fue sólo el avistamiento de ese escudo lastimado y lleno de cicatrices, la antigua espada colgando a su lado, lo que puso sus pies en movimiento, deslizándose a través de ese entorpecimiento denso.

Ren se movió para abrir la puerta, dando un paso hacia el pasillo para escanearlo, y dándole a Eliza bastante espacio mientras ella pasaba, Evangeline y Ligera en su felpuda cola, sin miedo a seguir ocultando secretos.

Aelin encontró la mirada del joven lord y tomó aire para decir algo, cuando Eliza gruñó en el pasillo.

Una daga estaba instantáneamente en la mano de Aelin, inclinada y lista.

Pero era el mensajero de Darrow, precipitándose hacia ellos.

—Rifthold —dijo jadeando mientras derrapaba para detenerse, arrojando gotas de lluvia hacia el- los—. Uno de los exploradores de la Brecha Ferian acaba de llegar corriendo. Las brujas Ironteeth vuelan hacia Rifthold. Van a saquear la ciudad.

Aelin se paró en un claro mientras salían del brillo de la posada, la fría lluvia empapando su pelo y causando escalofríos en su piel. Mojándolos a todos, porque Rowan ahora se acomodaba las es- padas extra que le daba, conservando cada gota de su magia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dejaron que el mensajero soltara la información que había recibido, que no era mucha la verdad.

Las brujas Ironteeth fijas en la Brecha Ferian estaban ahora volando hacia Rifthold. Dorian Havilliard iba a ser su objetivo. Vivo o muerto.

Ellas llegarían a la ciudad caída la noche mañana, y una vez tomaran Rifthold... la red de Erawan sobre la mitad del continente estaría completa. Ninguna fuerza de Melisande, Fenharrow, o Eyllwe podrían alcanzarlo, y ninguna de las fuerzas de Terrasen, tampoco. No sin invertir meses en atravesar las montañas.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer por la ciudad —dijo Aedion, su voz cortando entre la lluvia. Los tres permanecieron bajo cubierta de un gran roble, todos manteniendo un ojo sobre Ren y Murtaugh, quienes estaban hablando con Evangeline y Eliza, de vuelta en su forma humana. Su primo continuó, la lluvia chocando contra el escudo en su espalda—. Si las brujas vuelan a Rifthold, entonces prácticamente Rifthold está perdido.

Aelin se preguntaba si Manon Blackbeak estaría liderando el ataque, si eso era una bendición. La Líder del Ala les había salvado una vez ya, pero sólo como paga por una deuda de vida. Dudaba que la bruja se vería obligada a aventarles un hueso tan pronto.

Aedion volteó a ver a Graham.

—Terry debe ser salvado a toda costa. Conozco el estilo de Perrington –Erawan. No creas ninguna promesa que haga, y no dejes que capturen vivo a Terry —Aedion pasó una mano por su pelo empampado por la lluvia y agregó—, o a ti, Graham.

Eran las palabras más horribles que había escuchado. El asentimiento de con firmación por parte de Graham hizo que sus rodillas temblaran. Ella no quiso pensar en los dos viales de vidrio que Aedion le había puesto en las manos al príncipe antes. Lo que contenían. Ni siquiera sabía cómo o cuándo las había obtenido.

Nada más que eso. Nada más que...

—No te pediría esto si no fuera... Terry es vital. Lo perdemos, y perderemos todo soporte en Ádarlan —Y uno con algunas personas con magia que pudieran enfrentarse contra Morath.

El asentimiento de Graham fue duro.

—Te sirvo, Aelin. No te disculpes por ponerme en uso.

Porque sólo Graham, conduciendo en los vientos con su magia, podía alcanzar Rifthold a tiempo. Incluso ahora, él podría estar ya muy tarde. Aelin tragó duro, luchando con el sentimiento de que el mundo estaba siendo arrancado bajo sus pies.

Un atisbo de un movimiento cerca del árbol atrajo su mirada, y Aelin mantuvo su mirada neutra mientras estudiaba lo que había sido dejado por pequeñas y delgadas manos en la base del viejo roble. Ninguno de los otros parpadeó siquiera hacia esa dirección.

Graham terminó de alistar sus armas, observándola a ella y a Aedion con una mirada franca de un guerrero.

—¿Dónde nos reuniremos una vez que asegure al príncipe?

—Ve al norte —dijo Aedion—. Mantente lejos de la Brecha Ferian.

Darrow apareció en el otro lado del claro, ladrando una orden a Murtaugh sobre que fuera a él.

—No —dijo Aelin. Ambos guerreros se giraron.

Ella se dirigió al norte entre la turbia lluvia y los truenos.

No pondría un pie en Orynth; ella no vería su hogar.

Encuéntrame aliados, le había dicho con desprecio Darrow.

No se había atrevido a ver qué le habían dejado la Gente Pequeña en aquel árbol azotado por la lluvia a tan sólo unos metros de ahí.

—Si Ren es de confianza —le dijo Aelin a Aedion—, dile que vaya con La Perdición, que esté listo para marchar y meter presión por el Norte. Si no podremos liderarlos, entonces tendremos que trabajar sobre las órdenes de Darrow lo mejor que podamos.

Las cejas de Aedion se levantaron.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Aelin se giró hacia Graham.

—Consigue un barco y viaja al sur con Terry. Ir por tierra es muy arriesgado, pero tus vientos en el mar pueden tenerte ahí en unos días. A la Bahía de la Calavera.

—Mierda —Aedion dio un respiro.

Pero Aelin apuntó con un pulgar sobre su hombro a Ren y Murtaugh y le dijo a su primo:

—Me dijiste que ellos estaban en comunicación con el Capitán Rolfe. Has que uno de ellos nos es- criba una carta de recomendación. Ahora mismo.

—Creí que tú conocías a Rolfe —dijo Aedion. Aelin le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

—Él y yo partimos en... malos términos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero si Rolfe puede volverse de los nuestros...

Aedion terminó por ella:

—Entonces tendremos una pequeña flota que pueda unir al Norte y al Sur, y enfrentarse a los bloqueos1.

Y fue bueno el que ella hubiera tomado todo ese oro de Arobynn para pagar por ello.

—Bahía de la Calavera puede ser el único lugar seguro para nosotros para escondernos, para contactar a otros reinos —eno se atrevió en decirles que Rolfe tal vez podría tener más que una flota de barcos. Le dijo a Graham—: Espera por nosotros ahí. Nos iremos directo a la costa esta noche, y zarparemos a las Islas Muertas. Estaremos dos semanas detrás de ti.

Aedion le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Graham en señal de despedida y se dirigió hacia Ren y Murtaugh. Un latido después, el anciano estaba cojeando hacia la posada, con Darrow sobre sus talones, demandando respuestas.

Mientras Murtaugh escribiera esa carta, a ella no le importaba. A solas con Graham, le dijo:

—Darrow espera de mí que tome esta orden, sumisa. Pero si podemos reunir a un equipo en el Sur, podemos empujar a Erawan justo hacia las espadas de La Perdición.

—Eso podría todavía no convencer a Darrow y los demás...

—Me encargaré de eso más tarde —dijo, salpicando agua mientras sacudía su cabeza—. Por ahora, no tengo planes de perder esta guerra sólo porque un viejo bastardo ha descubierto que le gusta jugar al rey.

La mirada de Graham era era y oscura. Se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

—No tengo planes de dejarle mantener ese trono tampoco, Aelin.

Ella sólo pudo respirar.

—Vuelve a mí —el pensamiento de lo que le esperaba en Rifthold le golpeó de nuevo. Dioses, oh, dioses. Si algo le pasaba a él...

Graham acarició su mejilla mojada con uno de sus nudillos, siguiendo el contorno de su boca con su pulgar. Ella puso una mano en su musculoso pecho, justo con esos dos frascos de veneno estaban ocultos. Por un latido se debatió en volver ese líquido en vapor.

Pero si Graham era atrapado, si Terry era atrapado...

—No puedo... no puedo dejarte ir...

—Sí puedes —le dijo con poca oportunidad de argumentar. La voz de su príncipe comandante—. Y lo harás —Graham de nuevo acarició sus labios—. Cuando me encuentres de nuevo, tendremos esa noche. No me importa dónde o quién esté cerca —le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo sobre su piel húmeda por la lluvia—. Tú eres mi Corazón de Fuego.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Graham pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, estrujándola contra él, sus manos moviéndose como si estuvieran sintiendo la esencia de ella en sus palmas. Su besar era salvaje, hielo y fuego entrelaza- dos. Incluso la lluvia parecía pausarse mientras ellos al fin se separaron, jadeando.

Y a través de la lluvia y el fuego y el hielo, a través de la oscuridad y el relampagueo y los truenos, una palabra pasó por su cabeza, una respuesta y un reto y una verdad que inmediatamente negó, ignoró. No por ella misma, sino por él, por él...

Graham cambió con un resplandor más brillante que el relámpago.

Para cuando ella terminó de parpadear, un enorme halcón estaba aleteando a través de los árboles y hacia la noche agitada por la lluvia. Graham soltó un chillido mientras viraba a la derecha, hacia la costa, el sonido de una despedida y una promesa y un grito de guerra.

Aelin se tragó toda la opresión en su garganta mientras Aedion se aproximaba a ella y la tomaba por el hombro.

—Eliza quiere que Murtaugh se lleve a Evangeline. Para un "entrenamiento de señorita". La niña se reúsa a ir. Tal vez tengas... ayudar.

La niña estaba en efecto aferrada a su señora, los hombros temblando con la fuerza de su llanto. Murtaugh volteó a ver sin poder hacer nada, ahora de regreso de la posada.

Aelin caminó por el lodo, el suelo chapoteando. Qué tan lejos, hacía cuánto tiempo, su agradable mañana parecía.

Tocó el cabello empapado de Evangeline, y la niña se giró lo su ciente para Aelin para que le dijera a ella:

—Eres una miembro de mi corte. Y como tal, respondes a mí. Eres inteligente, y valiente, y alegre, pero nos estamos dirigiendo a oscuros y horribles lugares en donde incluso yo temo entrar.

Los labios de Evangeline temblaron. Algo en el pecho de Aelin se tensó, pero dejó escapar un leve silbido, y Ligera, quien se había estado cubriendo de la lluvia bajo sus caballos, se escabulló hacia ellos.

—Necesito que cuides a Ligera —dijo Aelin, acariciando la cabeza del sabueso, sus largas orejas—, porque en esos oscuros y horribles lugares, un perro puede estar en peligro. Tú eres la única a quien puedo con arle su seguridad. ¿Puedes cuidarla por mí? —ella pudo haberlos apreciado más, esos felices, tranquilos, y aburridos momentos en el camino. Debió haber saboreado cada segundo que estuvieron juntos, a salvo.

Sobre la niña, el rostro de Eliza era duro, sus ojos brillando con algo más que la lluvia. Pero la dama asintió hacia Aelin, incluso aunque estudiaba a Murtaugh una vez más con una atención de depredador.

—Quédate con Lord Murtaugh, aprende sobre su corte y sus trabajos, y protege a mi amiga —le dijo Aelin a Evangeline, poniéndose en cuclillas para besar la cabeza empapada de Ligera. Una vez. Dos veces. Ligera distraída lamía la lluvia de su rostro—. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —le repitió Aelin.

Evangeline miró al perro, y luego a su señora. Y asintió. Aelin besó la mejilla de la niña y le susurró a su oído:

—Usa tu magia en estos viejos miserables mientras estás en ello —se retiró para guiñarle un ojo a la niña—. Gáname de vuelta mi reino, Evangeline.

Pero la niña estaba más allá de sonrisas, y asintió de nuevo.

Aelin besó a Ligera una vez más y se giró a su primo quien la esperaba mientras Eliza se hincaba en el lodo ante la niña, cepillando hacia atrás su pelo mojado y hablando muy bajo para sus oídos Fae.

La boca de Aedion era una línea firme mientras dirigía sus ojos lejos de Eliza y la niña e inclinaba su cabeza hacia Ren y Murtaugh. Aelin comenzó a andar a su lado, haciendo pausa a unos metros de distancia de los señores Allsbrook.

—Su carta, Majestad —dijo Murtaugh, extendiendo un tubo sellado con cera.

Aelin lo tomó, inclinando su cabeza en señal de gracias.

—A menos que quieras cambiar de un tirano a otro —le dijo Aedion a Ren—, te sugiero que pre- pares a La Perdición y a los otros para empujar desde el Norte.

Murtaugh contestó por su nieto:

—Darrow tiene buenas intenciones.

—Darrow —le interrumpió Aedion—, es ahora un hombre con los días contados.

Todos voltearon a ver a Aelin. Pero ella observaba la posada asomándose a través de los árboles, y al anciano otra vez gritando por ellos, una fuerza de la naturaleza en su propio derecho. Ella dijo:

—No tocaremos a Darrow.

—¿Qué? —espetó Aedion.

—Apuesto todo mi dinero a que él ya tomó las medidas necesarias para que si llega a sucederle una muerte prematura, nosotros no podamos poner un pie en Orynth nunca más —Murtaugh le dio un asentimiento sombrío. Aelin se encogió de hombros—. Así que no lo tocaremos. Jugaremos su juego, sus reglas y leyes y juramentos.

Algunos pasos a lo lejos, Eliza y Evangeline aún hablaban suavemente, la niña ahora llorando en los brazos de su señora, Ligera ansiosa acariciando su cadera.

Aelin se encontró con la mirada de Murtaugh.

—No te conozco, Lord, pero fuiste leal a mi tío, a mi familia todos estos largos años —deslizó una daga guardada en una funda oculta en su muslo. Ellos se encogieron mientras la deslizaba sobre su palma. Incluso Aedion se sobresaltó. Aelin apretó su palma ensangrentada convirtiéndola en un puño, manteniéndola en el aire entre ellos—. Por esa lealtad, entiendes lo que las promesas de sangre significan para mí cuando digo que si esa niña es lastimada, física o de otra forma, no me importa qué leyes existan, que reglas rompa —Eliza se había girado hacia ellos, sus agudos sentidos detectando sangre—, si Evangeline es lastimada, ustedes arderán. Todos ustedes.

—¿Amenazando a tu corte leal? —bufó una fría voz mientras Darrow se detenía unos pies atrás. Aelin le ignoró. Murtaugh tenía los ojos como platos, igual que Ren.

Su sangre se filtraba entre la tierra.

—Que ésta sea su prueba.

Aedion juró. Él entendía. Si los Señores de Terrasen no podían mantener a una niña a salvo en su reino, no se podían asegurar de salvar a Evangeline, de cuidar a alguien que no les daría ningún beneficio, ganarles dinero o rangos... ellos merecían perecer.

Murtaugh hizo de nuevo una reverencia.

—Tu deseo es mi orden, Majestad —agregó con voz queda—. Yo perdí a mis nietas. No perderé a otra —con eso, el anciano caminó hacia donde Darrow esperaba, haciéndolo a un lado.

Su corazón se tensó, pero Aelin le dijo a Ren, la cicatriz escondida por las sombras de su capucha empapada por la lluvia:

—Desearía tener tiempo para hablar. Tiempo para permitirme explicar.

—Eres buena alejándote de este reino. No veo porque ahora sería diferente.

Aedion dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia, pero Aelin lo cortó:

—Júzgame todo lo que quieras, Ren Allsbrook. Pero no le falles a este reino.

Ella pudo ver las palabras no dichas en los ojos de Ren. Como tú hiciste por diez años.

El golpe la impactó bajo y profundo, pero se giró. Mientras lo hacía, notó como los ojos de Ren se fijaban en la pequeña niña, en las cicatrices brutales que pasaban por el rostro de Evangeline. Casi gemelas a las de él. Algo en su mirada se relajó, sólo un poco.

Pero Darrow estaba ahora caminando a velocidad de rayo hacia Aelin, haciendo a un lado a Murtaugh, su rostro blanco de la ira.

—Tú... —empezó.

Aelin levantó su mano, fuego saltando en sus dedos, la lluvia volviéndose vapor arriba de ellos. La sangre corría por su muñeca gracias al corte profundo, hermano del otro corte en su mano derecha, brillante como el rubí de Goldryn, asomado por encima del hombro.

—Haré una promesa más —dijo, volviendo su mano ensangrentada un puño mientras la bajaba hacia ellos. Darrow se tensó.

La sangre goteaba sobre el suelo sagrado de Terrasen, y su sonrisa se volvió letal. Incluso Aedion contuvo la respiración a su lado.

Aelin dijo:

—Te prometo que no importa que tan lejos vaya, sin importar el costo, cuando llames por mi ayuda, yo iré. Te lo prometo por mi sangre, en el nombre de mi familia, que no le daré la espalda a Terrasen como tú me la has dado a mí. Te prometo, Darrow, que cuando el día llegue y te arrastres por mi ayuda, pondré a mi reino antes de mi orgullo y no te mataré por esto. Creo que el verdadero castigo será que me veas en el trono por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Su cara se había vuelto de blanca a morada. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —demandó Darrow. Así que Murtaugh no le había dicho todos los det- alles sobre su plan de ir a las Islas Muertas. Interesante.

Ella miró sobre su hombro.

—A llamar por viejas deudas y promesas. Para levantar un ejército de asesinos y ladrones y exilia- dos y plebeyos. Para terminar lo que se empezó hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Silencio fue su respuesta.

Así que Aelin y Aedion se dirigieron a donde Eliza ahora los monitoreaba, con una mirada solemne bajo la lluvia, Evangeline abrazándose a sí misma y Ligera recostada contra la pequeña y silenciosa sollozante niña.

Aelin le dijo a la cambia formas y al general, encerrando el vacío de su corazón, encerrando el dolor y la preocupación de su mente:

—Viajamos ahora.

Y cuando ellos se dispersaron para ir por los caballos, Aedion dando un beso suave a Evangeline en su cabeza empapada antes de que Murtaugh y Ren la guiaran de vuelta a la posada con considerable gentileza, Darrow alejándose a zancadas sin dar ningún tipo de despedida, cuando Aelin estaba sola, finalmente se aproximó a ese roble viejo.

La Gente Pequeña había sabido del ataque de los wyverns esta mañana.

Así que ella supuso que esta pequeña efigie, la cual estaba ya desbaratándose por la incesante lluvia, era otro tipo de mensaje. Uno sólo para ella.

El templo de Brannon en la costa había sido hecho cuidadosamente, un inteligente y pequeño armatoste de ramas y rocas para formar los pilares y el altar... y en la roca sagrada en su centro, habían creado un ciervo blanco de lana de oveja, sus majestuosas cornamentas no más que espinas curveadas.

Una orden, a dónde ir, qué necesitaba obtener. Ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar, a seguir la corriente. Incluso si significaba decirle a los otros la mitad de la verdad.

Aelin destruyó la reconstrucción del templo pero conservó al ciervo en su palma, la lana desinflándose por la lluvia.

Los caballos relinchaban mientras Aedion y Eliza los acarreaban más cerca, pero Aelin lo sin- tió un latido antes de que él emergiera de los distantes árboles cubiertos por el velo de la noche. Demasiado lejos en el bosque para ser nada más que un fantasma, un fragmento del sueño de un antiguo dios.

Apenas respirando, lo miró tanto como se atrevió, y cuando Aelin montó en su caballo, se preguntó si sus compañeros podían ver que no era lluvia lo que brillaba en su rostro mientras se cubría con su capucha negra.

Se preguntaba si ellos, también, habían visto al Señor del Norte parado observando en la profundidad del bosque, el brillo inmortal del ciervo blanco silencioso en la lluvia, llegando a darle a Aelin Galathynius una despedida.

* * *

1 Bloqueos: se refiere a grupos de barcos que delimitan una zona, defendida por ellos. Como una "frontera" marítima.


	8. Chapter 6

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 6**

Terry Grandchester, Rey de Adarlan, odiaba el silencio.

Se había convertido en su compañero, caminando junto a él a través de los pasillos vacíos de su castillo de piedra, en cuclillas en la esquina de la habitación desordenada de la torre por la noche, sentado en la mesa en cada comida.

Siempre había sabido que un día era rey.

No había esperado heredar un trono destruido y una fortaleza desocupada.

Su madre y su hermano menor todavía estaban instalados en su residencia de la montaña en Ararat. No hay enviado a buscarlos. Les que tienen la orden de que se quedaran, en realidad.

Aunque solo fuera porque eso significaría el regreso de la acicalada corte de su madre, y él con el mucho gusto de tomar el silencio y sus risitas disimuladas. Aunque solo fuera porque eso significaría mirar el rostro de su madre, el rostro de su hermano y mentir acerca de lo que había destruido el castillo de cristal, que había sacrificado la parte mayor de sus cortesanos, y que había terminado con su padre . Mentir acerca de lo qué había hecho su padre, el demonio que había morado dentro de él.

Un demonio que se ha reproducido con su madre, no una vez, sino dos veces.

De pie en el pequeño balcón de piedra encima de la torre privada, Terry contempló la mancha brillante de Rifthold bajo el sol poniente, la cinta espumosa de Avery que empuja su camino al interior del mar, curvando alrededor de la ciudad como anillos de una serpiente , Y luego fluyendo directamente a través del corazón del continente.

Levantó las manos ante la vista, las palmas ásperas por los ejercicios y el manejo de la espada que había vuelto a aprender una vez más. Sus guardias favoritos, los hombres de Albert, estaban todos muertos.

Torturados y asesinados.

Sus recuerdos de su tiempo bajo el control del collar de piedra de Wyrd eran tenues y borrosos. Pero en sus pesadillas, a veces estaba en el calabozo bajo este castillo, con sangre que no era suya cubriendo sus manos, gritos que no eran los suyos zumbando en sus oídos, rogándole misericordia.

No él, se dijo. El príncipe Valg lo había hecho. Su padre lo había hecho.

Todavía ha tenido sus cultivos para reunir su mirada con el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia, un amigo de Alicia Faliq, cuando le había pedido al hombre que le mostrara cómo luchar, que le ayudara a ser más fuerte, más rápido.

Nunca más nunca más volver a ser débil y inútil y asustadizo.

Terry echó su mirada hacia el sur, como si pudiera ver todo el camino a Antica. Se preguntó si Albert y Alicia habia llegado allí, se preguntó si su amigo ya estaba en la Torre Cesme, si ya tenía curado su cuerpo por los dotados maestros.

El demonio dentro de su padre había hecho eso, también, rompiendo la columna vertebral de Albert.

El hombre que luchó dentro de su padre había impedido el golpe de final.

Terry no había poseído ningún control, ninguna fuerza, cuando lo observó al demonio usando su propio cuerpo, cuando el demonio había torturado y matado y hecho lo que quisiera. Tal vez su padre había sido el hombre más fuerte al final. El mejor hombre

No hay nadie que tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo como hombre. Como humano

Terry flexionó los dedos, la chispa helada en la palma de su mano. Salvaje magia, y sin embargo no había nadie aquí para enseñarle. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra al lado de la puerta del balcón.

Él apoyó la mano en la línea marcando su garganta. Incluso con las horas que había pasado fuera de la guarnición, la piel donde el collar tenía el estado una vez establecido no había oscurecido un bronceado dorado. Tal vez siempre permanecería pálido.

Tal vez sus sueños siempre serían perseguidos por una voz sibilante del príncipe demonio. Tal vez él siempre con la sangre en el sudor sintiéndose como la sangre de Susana sobre él, igual que la sangre de Aelin cuando la apuñaló.

Aelin. Ni una palabra de ella, ni de ninguna persona relacionada con el regreso de la reina a su reino. Intentó no preocuparse, a contemplar el por qué había tanto silencio.

Ese silencio, cuando los exploradores de Alicia y Albert trajeron la noticia de que Morath se movía.

Terry miró dentro, hacia la pila de papeles en su escritorio desordenado, e hizo una mueca. Todavía tenía una desagradable cantidad de papeleo que hacer antes de dormir: cartas por firmar, planes que leer ...

Un trueno murmuró al otro lado de la señal.

Tal vez era una señal de que debía ir a trabajar, a menos que quisiera estar hasta las oscuras horas de la madrugada una vez más. Terry se volvió, suspirando fuertemente por la nariz, y el trueno retumbó de nuevo.

Demasiado pronto, y el sonido era demasiado corto.

Terry escaneó el horizonte. Sin nubes, nada más que el cielo rojo y rosa y dorado.

Pero la ciudad descansando a los pies de la colina del castillo pareció detenerse. Incluso el sucio Avery pareció detener su deslizamiento cuando el boom volvió a sonar.

Había oído ese sonido antes.

Su magia se agitaba en sus venas, y preguntó qué percibió cuando el hielo recubrió su balcón contra su voluntad, de manera tan rápido y fría que las piedras se quejaron.

Intentó el enrollar de nuevo dentro de sí, como si fuera de una bola de hilo que se habia caído de sus manos, pero no hizo caso, extendió más gruesa, más rápido sobre las piernas. A lo largo del arco de la puerta, detrás de él, curvándose por la cara de la torre-

Un cuerno sonó en el oeste. Una nota alta, balando.

Se cortó antes de que terminara.

Por el ángulo de la terraza. Se precipitó a su habitación, dejando su magia para las piedras, y se precipitó por la ventana abierta occidental. Estaba a mitad de camino a través de los pilares de libros y papeles cuando vio el horizonte. Cuando su ciudad comenzó a gritar.

Definiéndose en la distancia, borrando la puesta de sol como una tormenta de murciélagos, volaba una legión de wyverns.

Brujas armadas totalmente, rugiendo sus gritos de batalla hacia el manchado color del cielo.

 **ooooooooo**

Manon y sus Trece en el estado de volando sin parar, sin dormir. Habían dejado los cuantos de escolta detrás ayer, sus wyverns demasiado agotados para mantenerse al día. Sobre todo cuando lo hicieron todas las carreras y patrullas durante meses, y en silencio, construyendo sólidamente su resistencia.

Volaron alto para mantenerse ocultas, y por los huecos de las nubes, el continente había parpadea- hacer por debajo en variados tonos de verde verano y amarillo y reluciente zafiro. Hoy había estado a lo largo de su camino hacia el otro lado del océano cuando se precipitó hacia Rifthold, el sol empezando su descenso en el oeste.

Hacia su patria perdida.

Con la altura y la distancia, Manon vio totalmente la carnicería en el horizonte, por la revelación de la expansión de la capital de la ciudad. El ataque había comenzado sin ella. La legión de Iskra sigue a cayendo sobre ella, sigue rodando el palacio y la pared de cristal que lucía como una cresta sobre la ciudad en el borde oriental.

Ella empujó a Abraxos con las rodillas, una orden silenciosa para ir más rápido. Lo hizo, pero a duras penas. Él estaba cansado. Todos ellos lo estaban.

Iskra quería la victoria para sí misma. Manon no tenía ninguna duda de que la heredera Yellowlegs había recibido órdenes para detenerse... pero solo una vez que Manon llegara. Perra. Perra por llegar aquí en primer lugar, por no esperar...

Más y más cerca ellas arrasaban la ciudad.

Los gritos llegaron hasta ellos muy pronto. Su capa roja se convirtió en una rueda de remolino.

Manon dirigió a Abraxos hacia el castillo de piedra en la cima de la colina, apenas asomándose por encima de ese cristal que brillaba en la pared, la pared que había recibido orden de derribar, y esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde en un solo sentido.

Y ella sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo.

* * *

*Marina W: Si los protagonistas serán Candy y terry porque ellos son los que mayormente tienen su punto de vista peo también hay otros protagonistas como elide, adion, Manon, Lorcan, elena y al final el protagonista sera Graham por que ese sera el ultimo punto de vista de esta historia cuando lleguemos al fina veran por que.

*arinayed: Gracias por felicitarme y por preocuparte.

*Les pido una inmensa disculpa por no poder actualizar pero es que tuve el segundo problema de una escritora y la primera en esta era milenaria y es que no tenia Internet intente conectarme al Internet de un vecino pero a penas llegaba una barra y tuve que conformarme a leer en mi telefono con saldo y lo peor de todo es que yo ya tenia este capitulo hecho pero había notado que al pegarlo se cambiaban palabras y pude ver cada palabra una por una para poderles publicar este capitulo espero poder publicar el miércoles y el domingo de esta semana y la de arriba porque el 2 de octubre a mi cárcel "colegio". Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 7

**(la historia no pertenece a propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción no es exclusiva de mi apellido, me pertenece a las traducciones de Candy Candy y me llamaron Mizuki e Igarashi).**

 **Capitulo 7**

Terry había hecho sonar la alarma, pero los guardias ya lo sabían. Y cuando se había precipitado a bajar las escaleras de la torre, le bloquearon el camino, diciéndole que se quedara en su torre. Trató de seguir otra vez, ayudar, pero el rogaron que se quedara. Le rogaron, para que así no lo perdieran. Fue la desesperación, y lo joven que sonó sus voces, lo que lo mantuvieron en su torre. Pero no es inservible. Terry se situó en su balcón, con una mano alzada ante él.

Desde esa distancia, no podía hacer nada mientras que los niños extraviaban el infierno más allá de la pared de cristal.

Despedazaban a través de edificios, desgarrando techos con sus garras, tomando gente, gente de la calle. Cubrieron los cielos con una manta de colmillos y garras, y aunque desde la ciudad los guardias los atacaban, los wyverns no se detenían.

Terry convocó su magia, ordenándole obedecer, convocando hielo y viento a su palma, dejándola construir. Debió haber entrenado, debió haberle pedido que lo hiciera saber. Los wyverns volaron más cerca del castillo y de la pared de cristal que lo rodeaba, como si quisieran enseñarle que la era anterior a la que vinieran por él.

Déjalos venir. Déjalos acercarse a su gusto a su magia. Tal vez no tiene el alcance de Aelin, tal vez no hay un sistema capaz de envolver a la vez con el poder, pero si se acerca lo suficiente ... No está nada débil o se acobardaría otra vez. El primero de los wyverns impactó con la pared de cristal.

Enorme, mucho más grande que la bruja de pelo blanco y su montura con cicatrices. Seis de ellos fueron por su castillo, por su torre. Por su rey. Entonces les daría un rey. Los dejó que se arrastraran más cerca, apretando sus dedos en un puño; excavando hacia abajo, abajo, abajo dentro de su magia.

Muchas brujas permanecían en la pared de cristal, golpeando contra ella con las colas de sus ojos, agitándose poco a poco el cristal opaco. Como si los seis fueron volados hacia el castillo fueron como el camino para salir el castillo. Podía ver sus figuras ahora, ver sus trajes de cuero tachonados con hierro, la puesta de sol centelleando en las extrañas corazas de los pies en el camino, la caída de más allá de los árboles del castillo. Y cuando Terry pudo ver sus dientes de hierro mientras estaba, cuando los gritos de los guardias que tan valientemente disparaban flechas desde las puertas del castillo y las ventanas se convirtieron en un estruendo en sus oídos, extendió su mano hacia las brujas. Hielo y viento rasgado dentro de ellas, haciendo trizas bestia y jinete. Los guardianes gritaron los ojos, luego cayó un aturdidor silencio.

Terry jadeó en busca de aire, jadeó para recordar su nombre y lo que era cuando la magia se drenó de él. Había matado cuando estaba esclavizado, pero nunca por su propia decisión. Y mientras la muerta llovía, mientras que la sangre se mezclaba con el aire ... Más, su magia protestaba, descendiendo y asciendo en espiral al mismo tiempo, arrastrándose otra vez dentro de sus gélidos remolinos.

Más allá de la agrietada pared de cristal, su ciudad estaba sangrando. Gritando de terror. Cuatro wyverns más cruzaron la desmoronante pared de cristal, inclinándose mientras sus jinetes observaban sus hermanas despedazadas.

Llantos se quebraron desde sus gargantas inmortales, los zarcillos en las cintas amarillas a través de sus cabezas, chasqueando en el viento. Dispararon sus alas hacia el cielo, como si estuviesen alzando y alzando y luego seras a caer directamente encima de él. Una sonrisa bailada en los labios de Terry cuando se desató su magia de nuevo, un látigo bifurcado rompiendo contra los árboles de los árboles.

Más sangre y pedazos de flores y brujas al suelo, todos cubiertos de hielo tan grueso que se destrozaban a través de las lasas del patio. Terry excavó aún más adentro. Tal vez se puede llegar a la ciudad, podría emitir una red más amplia. Fue entonces cuando el otro ataque tomó lugar. No por el frente o arriba o abajo. Si no por un costado. Su torre se abrió hacia un lado, y Terry fue arrojada hacia delante, impactando contra el balcón de piedra, evitando por poco caer por el borde. La piedra se agotó y la madera se astilló, y había sido aplastado por un pedazo de roca solo por la magia que se arrojó sobre sí mismo cuando se cubrió la cabeza. Se giró hacia el interior de su cuarto.

Un gran y enorme hoyo se había abierto en un costado y en el techo. Y encaramada en la piedra resquebrajada, una sólida, construida bruja ahora le sonreía con los dientes de hierro capaces de desgarrar carne, una descolorida cinta de cuero amarilla en torno a sus cejas. Desató su magia, pero chisporroteó con una luz mortecina.

Muy pronto, muy rápido, se dio cuenta. Muy descontrolada. Sin tiempo suficiente para alzar lo más hondo de su poder. Las cabezas de los pájaros se deslizan dentro de la torre. Detrás de él, otros seis wyverns embistieron la pared, alzándose por su parte expuesta. Y la muralla misma ... la muralla de Aelin ... Bajo las frenéticas, furiosas garras y colas ... se colapsó completamente.

Terry hizo la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la torre, donde los guardias ya estaban esperando estar cargando a través de ella. Solo el silencio permaneció. Muy cerca, pero llegar a esa puerta requeriría pasar en frente de las fauces del Wyvern. Exactamente por lo que la bruja estaba sonriendo. Una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de hacer esto. Terry apretó los dedos, sin conceder tiempo para estudiar un poco más. Arrojó una mano hacia delante, hielo aplastante brotó de su palma hacia los ojos del wyvern. Rugió, retrocediendo, y entonces corrió. Algo así como el lado cortó su oreja y se incrustó en la pared detrás de él. Una daga. Siguió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

La cola latigueó a través de su visión, un latido de su corazón antes de que impactara en su costado. Su magia era una capa alrededor de él, escudando sus huesos, su cráneo, y fue contra la pared de piedra. Lo que está bien fuerte que las piedras se agrietaron. Lo que sí es fuerte que la mayoría de los seres humanos está bien. Estrellas y oscuridad danzaron en su visión. La puerta estaba tan cerca. Terry trató de levantarse, pero sus extremidades no le obedecieron.

Aturdido; aturdido por el calor húmedo goteaba justo por debajo de sus costillas.

Sangre.

No era un corte profundo, pero su tiempo para el último, la cortesía de una de las espinas que estaban en esa cola. Espinas cubiertas de un brillo verdoso.

Veneno.

Algún tipo de veneno que debilitaba y paralizaba antes de que te matara. No fue abandonado, no a Morath, o al duque y sus collares. Su magia azotó contra la paralización provocada por el veneno, un beso letal. Magia curativa. Pero lenta, debilitada por su descuidado momentos antes. Terry intentó arrastrarse hasta la puerta, jadeando a través de sus dientes rechinantes. La bruja fue un comando a su estilo y Terry se recuperó como su compañero para estirar la cabeza. Para verla sacar sus espadas y empezar a desmontar.

No no no...

La bruja no llegó al suelo. Un latido de corazón después encaramada a su silla de montar, balanceando una pierna por encima. Al siguiente, su cabeza se había ido, su sangre rociando su torbellino mientras esta giraba y se giraba. Y fue impactado contra la torre por otro, Wyvern más pequeño, lleno de cicatrices y vicioso, con alas resplandecientes.

Terry no se quedó a ver qué es lo que pasó, no se preguntó. Se arrastró hacia la puerta, su magia devorando el veneno que debió haberlo matado, un torrente furioso de luz peleando con toda la fuerza posible en contra de la verdosa oscura.

Piel rajada, músculo y hueso hormigueando cuando se juntan juntas lentamente y esa chispa parpadea y se consume en sus venas.

Terry estaba alcanzando el picaporte de la puerta cuando el pequeño wyvern aterrizó en el arruinado hoyo de su torre, sus colmillos enormes goteando sangre en el diseminado y el papeleo del quejándose hace unos minutos. Su blindada y ágil jinete desmontó, las echas en el carcaj a través de su espalda chocando contra la empuñadura de la poderosa espada ahora atada con correa junto al carcaj. Ella se quitó el casco coronado con cuchillas, cuchillas en forma de lanceta. Reconoció su cara antes de que recordara su nombre. Reconoció el cabello blanco, como la luz de la luna sobre el agua, que se derramaba por su negra, y escamada armadura; Reconocimiento de los ojos de oro quemado. Reconoció esa imposiblemente bella cara, llena de fría sed de sangre y astucia malvada.

-Levántate -gruñó Manon Blackbeak.

 **oooooooooo**

Mierda.

El mundo era un canto estable en la cabeza de Manon mientras que a través de las ruinas de la torre del rey, la armadura tronando contra las piedras caídas, el papel revoloteante, y los libros diseminados.

Mierda, mierda, mierda

Iskra no estaba en otro lado en el camino, en el castillo, al menos. Pero su aquelarre si estaba. Y cuando Manon había divisado a esa centinela, Yellowlegs encaramada dentro de la torre, preparándose para recuperar esa muerte para ella misma ... un siglo de entrenamiento e instinto se depositaron sobre Manon.

Todo lo que había tomado era un golpe de Cuchilla de Viento1 mientras Abraxos volaba, y la centinela de Iskra estaba muerta.

Mierda, mierda, mierda

Luego, Abraxos atacó la montura restante, una película de mirada aburrida que no tenía oportunidad de rugir antes de que los dientes de Abraxos se afinzaran alrededor de su ancho y sangre volaron mientras caían a través del aire. No tuvo ni un latido de corazón disponible para maravillarse que Abraxos no había perdido la batalla, que no había cedido. Su wyvern con corazón de guerrero.

Le daría una ración de carne extra. La oscura y sangrienta chaqueta del joven rey cubierta con polvo y suciedad. Pero sus ojos azules estaban desesperados, más bien abiertos, mientras que ella causaba otra vez por encima de la estriada ciudad, "levántate".

Alcanzó una mano hacia la manija de hierro de la puerta. No para pedir ayuda o para escapar, se dio cuenta, si no como un soporte para poder levantarse. Manon estudió sus largas piernas, más musculosas que la última vez que lo vio. Entonces no haremos asomándose a través del costado de su estropeada chaqueta. No profunda ni salía a borbotones, pero ...

Mierda, mierda, mierda

El veneno de la cola del wyvern era mortal en la peor situación, paralizadora en el mejor. Paralizadora con solo un rasguño Debería estar muerto. O muriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? dijo élcon voz áspera, sus ojos pesados ella a Abraxos, quien estaba ocupado monitoreando los cielos en busca de otro tipo de ataque, sus alas susirrando con impaciencia.

El rey se estaba comprando tiempo a sí mismo, mientras su herida sanaba.

Magia. Solo la magia muy poderosa podría haberlo salvado de la muerte.

Manon chasqueó.

-Tranquilo -y lo jaló para ponerlo en pie. El no retrocedió ante su toque, o ante sus uñas de hierro que se engancharon y rasgaron a través de su chaqueta. Era más pesado de lo que esperaba, como si hubiera comprimido más músculo debajo de sus ropas también. Pero con su fuerza de inmortalidad, cargarlo para ponerlo solo en un poco de energía. Había olvidado lo alto que era. Cara a cara. Terry suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirarla y respiro.

-Hola, brujita -alguna antigua y depredadora parte de ella se despertó ante la media sonrisa. Se incorporó ladeando sus orejas hacia él. Ni una bocanada de miedo.

Interesante.

Manon ronroneó de vuelta.

-Hola, principito -Abraxos gruñó en advertencia, y Manon giró la cabeza para descubrir otro en wyvern volando brusca y rápidamente por ellos-. Vete-dijo, dejándolo que se sostuviera por sí mismo mientras tiraba de la puerta para abrirla. Los gritos de los hombres que se encontraban varios niveles abajo se elevaron para encontrarlos. Terry se hundió contra la pared, como toda su atención permanente vertical. ¿Existe salida? ¿Otra salida?

El rey la juzgó con una franqueza que la puso a gruñir. Detrás de ellos, como si la Madre hubiera sido esperado su mano, un poderoso viento golpeado al oeste y su jinete fuera de la torre, haciéndolos caer en la ciudad. Incluso Abraxos rugió, adhiriéndose a las rocas de la torre tan fuerte que la roca se agrietaba bajo sus garras.

-Hay pasajes-dijo el rey-. Pero tú ...

-Entonces encuéntralos. Vete -él no se movió del punto cuando estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Por qué? -la pálida línea aún se recortaba a través de su garganta, el fuerte contraste contra su bronceada piel. Pero ella no aceptaba el cuestionamiento de parte de los mortales. Ni siquiera por reyes. Ya no más. Así que ignoró su pregunta y dijo:

-Perrington ya no es como parece. Es un demonio en un cuerpo mortal, y ha desalojado su piel anterior para ponerse una nueva. Un hombre de cabello rubio. Cría al mal en Morath, un mal que planea desatar en cualquier momento Esta es solo una muestra -casqueó una mano con punta de hierro hacia la destrucción que los rodeaba-. Una manera de romper sus espíritus y ganar el favor de otros reinos poniéndolos en el enemigo. Reúne a tus fuerzas antes de tener la oportunidad de aumentar sus números a un tamaño inconquistable. Él no quiere tomar solo esta tierra, sino toda Erilea.

-¿Por qué es que su jinete? ¿Qué es esto? Terry.

-Mis razones no hijo de tu incumbencia. Escapa -otra vez, ese poderoso viento estalló contra el castillo, empujando hacia abajo, dejando a las piedras gimiendo. Un viento que olía a pino y nieve, una familiar y extraña esencia. Antiguo y hábil y cruel.

-Mataste a esa bruja -en efecto, la sangre de la centinela manchaba las piedras. Cubría a Cuchilla del Viento ya su tirado casco. Asesina de brujas. Manon empujó fuera del pensamiento, junto con la pregunta que venía implícita.

-Me debes una deuda de vida, Rey de Adarlan. Prepárate para el día en el que venga a reclamarla.

La boca sensual de Terry se apretó.

-Pelea con nosotros. Ahora, pelea con nosotros contra él ahora -a través de la puerta, gritos y exclamaciones de guerra rasgaban el aire. Las brujas se han arreglado para aterrizar en otro lado, para estar en el interior del castillo. Sería una cuestión de minutos antes de que fueran encontrados. Y si para entonces el rey no se había ido ... Tiró de él lejos de la pared y lo empujó hacia la escalera. Sus piernas se doblaron, y colocó una mano bronceada contra la antigua pared de piedra mientras le lanzaban una mirada por encima del ancho hombro. Una mirada.

-¿No sabes reconocer a la muerte cuando la ves? -siseó, bajo y vicioso.

-He visto la muerte, y peor-dijo él, esos ojos azules se congelaron mientras la inspección de la cabeza hasta la blindada punta de la bota y de la otra vez-. La muerte que tu ofreces es amable comparada con eso -eso hirió algo en ella, pero el rey ya estaba cogiendo por las escaleras, una mano colocada en la pared. Moviéndose tan malditamente lento mientras que el veneno dejaba su cuerpo, su magia segura batallando con todo lo que no lo dejara en este lado de la vida.

La puerta en la base de la torre se destrozó. Terry se resistió frente a las cuatro centinelas. Yellowlegs que entraron a la deprisa, gruñendo hasta el hueco central de la torre.

Las brujas se detuvieron, parpadeando ante su Líder del Ala. Cuchilla de Viento se sacudió en su mano. Mátalo, mátalo ahora, antes de que puedan propagar las palabras que ha compartido con él ...

Mierda, mierda, mierda

Manon no tenía que decidir. En un torbellino de acero, las patas amarillas murieron antes de que se giraran para que explotaran a través de la puerta. Cabello plateado, cara y cuello tatuados, y orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. La fuente de ese viento. Terry maldijo, tambaleándose un paso, pero los ojos del guerrero Fae estaban posados en ella. Solo ira letal brillaba ahí. El aire en la garganta de Manon se convirtió en nada.

Un sonido estrangulado salió de ella, y trastabilló hacia atrás, arañando su garganta como si pudiera labrar una salida de aire. Pero la magia del hombre se mantuvo firme.

Él hizo lo que había tratado de hacerle a su reina. Por la echa que Asterin había disparado, intentando penetrar el corazón de la reina. Una vez que salvó cuando saltó enfrente de ella. Manon cayó de rodillas.

El rey estaba inmediatamente al lado de ella, estudiándola por un latido de corazón antes de la alfombra hacia la parte baja de las escaleras.

-¡NO! -eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. Aire inundó su boca, sus pulmones, y Manon jadeó, espalda arqueada mientras ella tomaba aire. Su clase no tenía escudos mágicos que las protegieran de ataques como ese. Solo cuando son más desesperadas, más furiosas, una bruja podía convocar el núcleo de su magia, con devastadoras consecuencias. Aún las más sanguinarias y desalmadas de ellas solo susurraban acerca del acto: El rendimiento. La cara de Terry nadaba en su lacrimosa visión. Manon aún jadeaba en busca de ese fresco, aire salvavidas mientras él decía:

-Encuéntrame cuando hayas cambiado de opinión, Blackbeack.

Después el rey se había ido.

* * *

1 Cuchilla de Viento/Wind-Cleaver: espada de Manon.

* Se que me he ausentado terriblemente pero la escuela me ha absorbido como si no tuviese ni idea y hoy fue porque estoy enferma y tuve que faltar pero me quedé tranquilo cuando digo que nunca voy a dejar una historia en los resultados por la verdad.


End file.
